


Good Boys

by Jennypen



Series: Growing Boys [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Happy Ending, M/M, Public Sex, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, a healthy dose of consent and communication, absolutely no Keiths were harmed in the production of this fic, throat swabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:06:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7879444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennypen/pseuds/Jennypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith searches the wrong thing on pornhub and gets a whole lot more than what he bargained for.</p><p>(Lance as an amateur pornstar AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Fuck off, Lance.”

“...Alllllright, I won’t take notes then.”

Keith glared at the man next to him, before replaying the question in his head and realising that all Lance had actually asked for was a pen. Huffing a sigh, he pulled a pen from his bag, smirking over the fact that the end had fallen off long ago so it would likely give a stuttered line, and handed it over. He watched Lance assess it, come to the same conclusion, and let his shoulders drop in disappointment, even while muttering a sarcastic thanks. Keith chuckled and turned his attention back to the lecture at hand, reabsorbing himself.

* * *

At the end of the lecture, Keith made a quick note of where the module notes were on the faculty intranet and noted down where their group tutorial was the following day. To his dismay, he noticed Lance’s name in amongst several others alongside his own, but at least there was one silver lining - this time around, they were being tutored by Shiro, the postgrad teaching assistant who was just about the only person who could keep a lid on Lance’s mouth and let the rest of them actually get a little work done. 

Lance was frustrating - distracted and sometimes disruptive during lectures, stumbled when asked questions, last to blaze in and first to leave, but aced every single exam put to him. Their first midterms, Keith had done so well he’d gone right up to Lance to rub his result in his face, to find out that Lance had beaten him by a single percentage point. 

Their rivalry had taken off, then.

After two years, Keith could honestly say that he and Lance had built up a grudging friendship, but every so often Lance tested the limits of it by being himself. Keith found Lance’s approach to studying so mind-bendingly opposite to his own that it actually impeded his own ability to learn, so while he tolerated Lance’s company outside of lectures, during school hours he barely kept a lid on his irritation, and during tutorials he was fit to kill the taller man.

“You and me again,” Lance said, nudging his shoulder. “And Hunk. And Pidge. Dream team!” Over Lance’s shoulder, Keith noticed Pidge shake her head as she overhead, but Hunk gave a soft wave as he and Pidge left the lecture theatre.

“Almost,” Keith answered. “You’re in it. I swear to God, Lance, if you-“

“Relax, I’ll be a good boy,” Lance laughed, warm and lewd, painfully suggestive, and Keith closed his eyes.

“You don’t understand the meaning of those words.”

“Of course I do! I know ALL about what boys mean,” Lance said casually, and Keith pinched the bridge of his nose, “And I’ve definitely googled the phrase ‘good boys’ a couple of times. Well, maybe not googled, maybe looked up on pornhub, but-“

“Please, _please_ stop there.” Lance smirked, triumphant, but did as he was told. 

“I’ll behave, don’t worry. I think I’ve run Shiro out of all of his patience for this entire year, anyway, so you’ve got nothing to fear, my guy,” he said seriously. “You going to Hunk’s later?”

Keith considered the question. “No, I want to go over the module brief before tomorrow because I understood a liquid seven percent of what we just heard.”

Lance blinked at him, but he accepted the excuse with a shrug. “Sure thing. See you tomorrow.”

“Yeah, later.”

* * *

Keith’s near-always absent roommate was, once again, otherwise engaged for the evening, and Keith found his mind wandering as he failed to focus on the last journal article. Ever since earlier in the day, the phrase ‘good boys’ had been on his mind, and he was annoyed to six hells at Lance for it. 

If it weren’t for Lance’s aggressive bisexuality, Keith probably wouldn’t actually pay attention to his own utter lack of a sex life, but Lance was so infuriatingly turned up to eleven all of the time that, despite having literally never seen Lance with a partner, Keith was sometimes wondering how he found the time to study at all between his reported escapades.

For a long time, Keith had assumed Lance was a braggart, but there was a veneer of exaggeration to Lance that covered a genuine heart, and so Keith wasn’t sure.

Running a tense hand through his own hair, Keith stood to toss his noodle cup in the trash, lock the door to his room and settle back onto his bed, laptop perched carefully on the edge of his chair. He opened an incognito tab and punched in a p and an o, smirking to himself as his browser autocompleted to pornhub and opened the page. He paused for a moment to look at the top few thumbnails of updated and currently watched videos, before shaking his head in disappointment, hitting into the search bar and typing the phrase ‘good boys’, cursing Lance for giving him bad ideas.

Long-jaded to how many videos there were, he changed the search category to ‘most recent’ on a whim, and the first video (dreadfully, _terribly_ titled Amateur Twink Takes A Thick Dick) looked vaguely okay enough. He clicked on it, letting the video load and blurb past a title screen that had blatantly come straight of an iMovie template, and then it loaded a room that was just poorly-lit enough to probably be a genuinely amateur video. Keith didn’t even bother opening his pants yet - he’d been single long enough to know he generally needed a warm-up video to put him vaguely horny before he could actually work out what he was in the mood for and begin the serious business of jerking off. 

The video was somewhat out of focus - there was the outline of a figure in the background, already naked (a bad start, in Keith’s opinion). The camera adjusted, as though it was being shifted hastily, and whomever did the adjusting stepped slightly into the screen, insofar as it was immediately clear they were going to play the role of the headless, footless top. _They_ were fully dressed (an improvement, in Keith’s opinion). The background figure had disappeared, but their face appeared suddenly in the frame, gazing mischievously up at their partner, and it was a good thing that Keith had set his laptop aside because he would have dropped it at that moment.

Fucking.

Lance.

Keith felt like he’d fallen into some manner of alternate reality, because his brain could not accept the incongruity of the fact that it was fucking _Lance_ in front of him, biting his bottom lip in a shockingly-confident seductive manner. Keith was still reeling in shock when Lance reached forward to unbutton his partner’s pants and draw out-

Keith had moved before he even realised it, slamming down the lid of his laptop and pushing it away.

Nope. Not even once.

He lay on his bed, eyes like saucers as he tried to think of anything else, and he cursed softly as he realised that the next time he opened his laptop he was still going to have to see it for at least a millisecond before he could close the window. That didn’t have to be tonight, though, he decided at length.

The worst part was willing away the most awkwardly inappropriate erection he’d ever had in his life.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> incredible art courtesy of my lovely bae [Erin](http://fayheyhey.tumblr.com/post/149661404255/good-boys-by-jennypen-keith-felt-like-hed-fallen) because she's my hero


	2. Chapter 2

When Keith woke up early the next morning, entangled in his sheets and unfairly sweaty, he sighed at the familiarly-full feeling of morning wood. His roommate slept on across the room (it was Saturday, after all, and by all decent rights Keith should still be asleep too), and everywhere felt quiet. 

Definitely time to go to the bathroom.

Keith extracted himself carefully from his bed, deciding to air his bedding before remaking it. He grabbed his towel from the back of the door, eschewing a change of clothes as he didn’t have any compunctions about walking towelled down the short hallway. His bathrooom bag was wrapped up in the towel too, and he padded down the hall in the sort of early morning haze that would have given anyone passing him at this godforsaken hour the impression that he was hungover.

Once in the empty showers, he let one heat up and stepped inside, yanking across the curtain. He let the water wash over him, sloughing off the sheen of sweat from his stupid night of sleeping fully-clothed. Almost perfunctorily, his hand scratched down across his stomach before curling around himself and giving a casual stroke, and that was when Keith’s eyes flew open.

He was rock hard, shockingly so, and like a cold slap across the face he remembered first his efforts to have to ignore his erection last night, and then the reason for that.

Had it been a dream? In the cool morning light, the idea that he’d stumbled across a porn video of _Lance_ , of all people, felt ridiculous and unreal. The chances were daftly small, and maybe he’d just been projecting because he had been so annoyed at Lance for influencing his masturbation material in the first place. Would Lance even do something like that?

Keith had to admit, he didn’t know, but he was getting angrier as he stood under the shower spray. He couldn’t shake the image of Lance smiling up at whatever anonymous guy whose dick he was clearly about to suck, and he felt betrayed by his own body at how arousing he found it. Lance had an attractive, quirky smile, and confidence was always hot. However, Keith was _not_ going there. There were many lines that people drew in life that Keith felt were unreasonable or pointless, but ‘don’t wank to the image of your friend’ was definitely one of them. Lance was most categorically not the kind of guy Keith would ever consider dating, so he wanted to keep the areas of Lance and sex very separate, thanks.

By sheer force of will, he finished his shower and had gone mercifully soft by the time he got dressed. He considered his laptop, still lying closed where he’d left it last night, and decided he was not in the headspace to open it and deal with what was waiting on the screen, still buffered from last night. Instead, he took his unneeded books from his bag, threw in what he’d need for the day and took off, hoping a giant cup of tea would clear his fuddled mind.

* * *

The group tutorial was torture. The tea did nothing.

Keith had considered not going, as he genuinely did not know how he was supposed to sit in a room with Lance with _that_ image stuck in his head, but he realised that at the end of the day, he needed the extra tutorial and he wasn’t going to let Lance of all people stop him. Anyway, it wasn’t _technically_ Lance’s fault - Keith had been the one to find it, after all, but then that was an accident too.

It was no-one’s fault, but that meant there was nowhere to direct his anger, and so Keith suffered.

Thankfully, Lance had not been bullshitting the previous day when he told Keith he’d behave himsef, and the lanky boy sat and listened, occasionally making a silent show of assembling pencil shavings into an artistic display, but on the whole not being disruptive. Ordinarily, Keith would have actually been able to get a lot of work done.

Ordinarily.

Today, however, all he could do was sneak covert glances at Lance as he watched Lance alternate between paying Shiro attention, sketching in his note paper margins, taking actual notes which were so neat and flowing that Keith finally understood how it was that Lance did as well as he did - Hunk used to tease Lance that he’d need to blow their professor to manage to pass, but Lance’s notes showed that he understood the material perfectly well, probably naturally faster than Keith did. His sketched diagrams showed an easy artistic talent, and it began to slowly dawn on Keith that it had taken him until their third year of college to realise he had perhaps misjudged Lance from the beginning.

When he saw Lance idle his pencil and draw two dueling penises in the margin, however, he thought perhaps not.

Shiro interjected with a question and Keith answered it, noting down how Shiro had framed the question because it seemed an awful lot like an exam question, and then Keith snuck another peek at Lance, to realise that the other man was frowning as he added embellishments to the increasingly-realistically rendered penis battle. He was also biting his lip in concentration, and Keith had to fight to contain the sharp intake of breath he did. All morning he’d been trying to convince himself it had been a dream, it wasn’t real, it hadn’t really happened, but the second he saw Lance’s bitten lip he couldn’t deny it any more - the man sitting next to him was waiting on his screen at home, ready to suck someone dry and grinning at the prospect of it.

All sorts of questions flooded Keith’s mind as he actually accepted the reality of it. Was it actually his channel? Did Lance have a boyfriend that none of them knew about? Did he get ad revenue from it? Was he being paid for it? Was he doing it out of his own desire or was he being pressured into it? As Keith had that thought, he knew then he couldn’t ignore it - there was every possibility Lance was actually in trouble and none of them knew about it.

“-ith. Hey, Keith!” The harsh whisper jolted him from his daydreaming, and Keith realised the room had gone quiet, and Lance was staring at him, with Shiro giving him an odd look over Lance’s shoulder. “Back to Earth, space man?” Lance grinned.

“Sorry,” Keith muttered, embarrassed, and Shiro nodded.

“I think that’s about everything I’ve got the brain space for and the room booking is up, so we gotta scram anyway. Did that help?”

“Definitely,” Pidge answered immediately, “For most of us, anyway,” she snorted, and threw a wink at Keith. “Those who were actually paying attention.”

Keith scowled back at her, and it was Hunk who dived in to save the situation before Keith’s temper got the better of him. “Heyyyyyy so Keith, we missed you last night. You’re not getting out of drinks tonight though, because it’s your turn to pick the movie. Actually, it should’ve been last night but Pidge and Lance almost killed each other trying to argue who should go next when it wasn’t either of their turns, and I don’t think I can take that kind of argument again so please come make your pick even if it’s the kind of film that gets nominated for Best Foreign Language Film and doesn’t actually win.”

Pidge and Lance shared a guilty look, but Lance protested at Hunk’s last desparate bit. “Nooooo god please I still haven’t recovered from Life is Beautiful, like I grew as a person but fuck no do I want that experience again, please, pick anything else.”

Shiro watched the exchange with a smile, giving them a nod as he left. Keith stood, grabbing his bag and enjoying the audience of three waiting for an answer. “Alright,” he said, amused as the other three relaxed. “I was kinda thinking maybe it’s been long enough since I last saw Pacific Rim, so-“

“Oh fuck YES,” Lance cried, voice high with feigned pleasure, and Keith actually physically felt his own cheeks flush.

“I’m just... gonna go to mine first and pick up some stuff.”

“You getting your laptop? I’ll come with you,” Lance said, and Keith’s panic was so instantaneous, he said, a little too loudly,

“No!” 

Lance froze, frowning. Keith closed his eyes, wanting to hit himself, but he kept it together. “Just... some snacks.”

“Oh, no need,” Hunk cut in. “Got loads leftover from last night and Pidge managed to bring in a Russian king’s ransom in vodka too, so we’re back up to normal supply levels.” Keith found himself without an argument, so he simply nodded, following them out of the room and hoping to fuck the evening would pass uneventfully.

* * *

Luck was on Keith’s side for once, he thought, as he stumbled through his door. Not only had the evening passed quietly, but he’d drunk enough to dull his mind from the subject that had been bothering him since the previous night. They’d gotten drunk, eaten their fill and Lance had fallen asleep before the category 5 had shown up, leaving Hunk to get him home and Keith to get himself home. He entered his room to find it empty, his roommate usually permanently away on weekends, and after downing half his body weight in water, Keith fell into his bed. Alcohol and curiosity got the better of him, and he flipped his laptop open, not bothering to stifle the short intake of breath as the image of Lance appeared on his screen once more. The video started to play immediately, and Lance picked up from where Keith had abandoned him. He unbuttoned the headless guy’s pants, leaning in to nuzzle at the visible underwear underneath and mouth along the obvious hard length through the material.

Holy fuck, Lance knew what he was doing. Keith was hard instantly, and drunk Keith forgot where the line was. His own hand unbuttoned his pants and he pulled his fly open, palming himself through his underwear in much the same fashion as Lance was doing on screen.

There was one hand on Lance’s head as the guy he was with rubbed an appreciative thumb across Lance’s cheek, and Keith saw then that there was no chance Lance had been coerced into this - he was smiling far too much, and he preened, arching into the praising touch. His hands snaked up to tug down the waistband of the other’s jeans (Keith hurriedly followed suit with his own, freeing his erection with a soft sigh), and holy living fuck the other guy was _huge_ \- the video title hadn’t been lying. Even though Keith had seen bigger in porn, somehow the fact that it was a real person who was really about to have sex with a real person that Keith really knew made it seem frighteningly big. It didn’t feel like he was watching porn - it felt like he was intruding on someone but he couldn’t help but carry on, now.

Lance let his tongue dart out and linger on his top lip for a minute, before leaning in to open his mouth. One hand pressed flat against his partner’s abdomen, and the other curled around the base of his erection. Keith’s own hand echoed the movement, tugging softly, and though he could not copy when Lance’s mouth spread wide to wrap around the cock head in front of him, Keith felt such a strong surge of tingling arousal that it may as well have been Lance’s mouth on him. 

Sober, Keith would have recognised that this truly was dangerous, why there was a line, but it felt so good moving his hand and stroking in time. Lance moved back and forth, turning his head with each obscene movement, lips curled backward as he sucked gently. He picked up a little bit of speed, and the hand on his cheek moved back to behind his head, pushing gently into his hair. His cheeks hollowed slightly, and his eyes were closed now, and it was alarming how much more relaxed that made Keith, like it was less illicit watching, as if Lance could somehow have known he was doing so.

By now, Keith’s self control was waning and he was panting. The camera shook slightly as it was moved to look down on Lance from above. By now, Lance was somehow, impossibly, swallowing down around the shaft in his mouth. He pulled off briefly, and grinned before returning to the task. He pushed himself so far along this time that he made a soft choking sound before pulling back messily, and looked up to the camera to give a quick wink.

That was it for Keith. He came suddenly and without warning, the heat in his belly coiling far too tightly and snapping. He came with a soft cry, harder than he’d ever remembered, feeling the heat painted in stripes across the exposed skin of his torso, shirt hastily pulled up earlier in an attempt to get to himself. His breathing came in rapid, shallow breaths.

Back on the screen, Lance was carrying on, but even Keith could tell that his partner was nearing his end, too. With a strangled grunt, the other man pulled back and jerked his hand tightly, pulling Lance’s hair taut to aim directly over Lance’s face. He, too, was coming hard, and Lance never dropped that delighted grin that seemed permanently stuck to his face now, barely even blinking as he was splattered with come.

Dazedly, Keith noticed that the video was less than a third of the way through. He saw Lance stand, step backwards towards the bed in the background, and this time Keith managed to physically close the window.

Too much. Not now.

...not that he should have watched any of it in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy noodles i've never gotten so much positive feedback in my entire life thanks all *____*


	3. Chapter 3

...Keith was _not_ prepared for the guilt.

The hangover wasn’t much fun either, but it paled into comparison with the guilt. It turned out that closing off on Lance had been the last coherent thought he’d had before passing out on top of his covers, dick still out, come dried and crusted across his chest. He’d twisted awkwardly during the night so his shirt was half-choking him, and he woke up hoarse, soaked in sweat and with his head pounding.

Somehow, even the headache and stickiness still managed to sit behind the horror at the memory of touching himself to Lance’s video. Keith had been in relationships that had been less physically satisfying than last night, and he hated it. He lay unmoving, slowly coming to realise it was the afternoon, mind swimming with flashes of Lance, Lance, Lance - Lance swirling his tongue around the head of a huge cock, Lance circling his hand around the base, Lance fucking _winking_ at the camera. It wasn’t fair. In the space of one day, his whole world had been turned upside down and his version of reality was having to reform itself around the fact that he had jerked it to his friend.

His irritating, competitive, asshole of a friend who apparently could quite happily take an offensively large cock down his throat and not even drop a smile while he did it. Who seemed to get a genuine kick out of having his nose forcibly buried in someone else’s pubic hair. Before yesterday, Lance was just Lance. Now, he’s Lance who gives amazing head and Keith _hates_ it.

Hates himself. Lance was that person anyway, Keith just didn’t know it.

Was it a violation of Lance’s privacy? Keith couldn’t decide. He was fucking on a camera but under an assumed name. Well, actually, Keith didn’t even know - he hadn’t even noticed the channel name. He’d had questions the previous morning, but hadn’t managed to answer them. He still hadn’t moved, but his curiosity forced him to deal with his discomfort.

Keith sat up, feeling some of his dried come flake off his chest, and he grimaced. He stood up, grabbing his hand towel. He gave himself a rudimentary cleanup, deciding that he wasn’t going to be leaving his room today so he could stew in his own shame. Once done, he shoved water in the coffee maker and let it go straight through to use the water to make tea. Two aspirin and half a cup of tea later and he was sat at his desk, laptop open once more.

Now that the line was crossed, he figured he might as well satisfy his curiosity. He realised quickly that he’d had it in an incognito window, so reopening the tab wasn’t going to work. Neither was looking in his history, so he tried to remember the title and couldn’t off the top of his head. Then, helpfully, he remembered the phrase ‘good boys’ and a few clicks later he found it. This time, however, he clicked on the channel first (‘The Blue Room’, and Keith couldn’t actually find any part of that to scorn), and a brief scroll told him the answer to almost all of the questions he had.

It was clearly, obviously Lance’s channel - the oldest videos were titled in first person (the almost sweetly-earnest ’i love to suck’, the alarmingly-accurate ’fuck my mouth and shut me up’ - Keith was sensing a theme), before he seemed to settle into a style and format. There were well over a dozen videos, but the earliest one was only a few months previously, so it was still a fairly recent move for his friend.

When Keith began to ponder a little more, he realised that actually, the strangest thing was that Lance had never breathed a word of it to anyone. He flirted with all and sundry (even Pidge, though at this point that was an in-joke to them - after months of Pidge grumpily repeating ‘I’m ace’, she finally realised Lance had zero intention behind it, so she started to throw it back at him purposely to make him laugh and give in), and Keith had definitely heard him boasting over several one night stands but that was probably last year at some point. Actually, the harder Keith thought, he realised that Lance had _stopped_ boasting - probably around the same time he’d started doing this. 

It didn’t really answer the money thing, though. From what he’d seen, and what he could now see, all of the videos were in the same room (which wasn’t actually that blue, but Keith was ashamed of his own pedantry at that). None of the previews showed any other faces except for Lance, so of course, the only way for Keith to actually know if Lance had one person he was doing this with was to take a random sampling of videos.

Even to his own mind, that was the worst excuse he could have come up with.

He clicked on one of the later videos (Skinny Twink Rides Like a Pro, because of course Lance would fucking boast in his own video title), let it buffer for a second then clicked randomly about halfway in.

...and almost felt physical pain at how fast his blood pooled south as he was met with the image of Lance sitting forward-facing astride someone’s legs, impaled on what was likely the same enormous cock from the other video. His body was tilted forwards, mouth wide open as he rode using his long legs to give him extra height before dropping down hard. Though this time, while Lance’s body covered the other man’s entirely beyond a pair of legs and one hand on one of Lance’s wrists, the other man was not entirely silent - Keith could hear forced grunting in time with every time Lance slammed himself down. Lance himself was moaning, and Keith hurriedly turned down the volume and then, purple-faced with conflicting lust and mortification, he picked up his headphones and plugged them in.

The audio volume jumped to the last headphone setting and Keith physically jumped in surprise as what was a soft moaning was suddenly a cacophony. He mashed the volume button to avoid himself being deafened with a chaotic mashup of Lance moaning, a low grunting and the debauched slap-slap-slap of skin hitting wet skin. He took a little too long to pause the video and exit back to the channel screen, and now Keith was actually uncomfortable in his underwear.

This time, however, he wasn’t going to touch himself. He was going to ignore this outright because he was doing _research_ , dammit. Last night he’d been drunk and that was a terrible excuse but he was clinging to it.

He jumped to the very first video, and could see that Lance had clearly learned a lot about angles in the intervening time period - and possibly invested in a better camera. The picture was soft-focused and badly-lit, and there was background noise that hadn’t been in either of the others. It was definitely the same person, however.

Keith extrapolated four possibilities:

1\. Lance had a boyfriend he had kept an absolute secret, but filmed himself fucking for a porn channel.

2\. Lance had a casual arrangement he had kept an absolute secret, see above.

3\. Lance was being paid to fuck someone on camera.

4\. Lance was paying someone to fuck him on camera.

The room wasn’t Lance’s, so it made the last option less likely. As for the other three, well, that was harder to discern. Keith backed out of the video and, against his better judgement (and with a scowl of disappointment in himself) clicked on the second-to-last one (Blindfolded Bitch Brutally Fucked by Top, and now Keith’s pants were really, _really_ uncomfortable). 

Almost immediately, he regretted clicking the video. In it, Lance lay face down sideways onto the camera, blindfold wrapped tightly around his face and arms stretched out in front of him. These, too, were bound, and the man behind him - for once, naked, but still, forever headless. True to the title, while he started off a little gently, it was like a switch got hit and he picked up speed rapidly. In seconds he was pounding into Lance, and Lance was screaming so loudly that Keith didn’t even realise he was undulating in his chair, writhing to gain friction against the inside of his underwear. Though he couldn’t hear himself, he was whimpering softly.

Keith’s orgasm took him by surprise as he was so wrapped up with what was happening on the screen that he didn’t realise that he was so close. He came with a soft cry, eyes popping wide with shock. Panting, he ripped his headphones off and stilled, unable to quite believe what had just happened. No drunken excuse this time, just pure pleasure, dictated and orchestrated entirely by the sight and sound of Lance.

He was startled out of his thoughts by a loud pounding at his door, insistent and impatient, and Keith froze as from behind the door, Lance called out, “Dude I know you’re in there, open up already, I brought bacon!” Keith looked down at himself, underwear soaked, porn, _Lance’s_ porn still moving on his screen.

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my amazing girlfriend decided to draw and sketch some [bits](http://fayheyhey.tumblr.com/post/149661404255/good-boys-by-jennypen-keith-felt-like-hed-fallen) and [pieces](http://fayheyhey.tumblr.com/post/149714818140/sketching-horrible-things-w-girlfriend-i-love). Be sure to go back and look at previous chapters...


	4. Chapter 4

Keith wasn’t really someone who panicked, so it took him a moment to realise that was what he was experiencing. He closed the window using fingers that were felt like they weren’t even connected to the rest of his body, and closed the lid of his laptop silently. Did he even want to answer the door? He shifted in his seat as if to stand up, and was instantly reminded that he’d JUST come in his boxer briefs. There was no way in hell he was answering to Lance, now.

“Dude, I heard you groaning, so either you’re suffering a hangover or you were having a super-satisfying jerkoff but I always figured you were too uptight for the second one so I’m gonna go with the first one instead. Bacon will help.” Keith screwed his eyes shut and pushed the palms of his hands into his eyes, taking a breath to grump out a response, but-

“I have Tylenol,” Lance said in a sing-song voice, and _godammit_ but Keith needed that more than anything right in this moment.

“One... minute...” he grunted out, raising himself onto tip-toes to flit around his room silently, balling up his underwear into the laundry and not even bothering to put on a fresh set. He wiped himself down (for the second time that morning) and grabbed a pair of sweat pants, tugging it on as he hopped over to the door. He knew he looked like shit, and that it would help compound his sluggishness.

He opened the door, ready to huff out an angry statement but the words died on his lips as soon as he saw Lance standing in the hallway, two paper bags in one hand, smiling earnestly. In total contrast to Keith’s slovenly appearance, Lance had obviously washed and managed to dress himself, two things which had managed to escape Keith’s arsenal for the day. “Well, helloooooo,” Lance drawled, smile turning cocky. “Boy am I a sight for sore eyes. You look like shit, Keith,” he laughed, stepping forward.

“Why are you here?” Keith asked crossly, but he could smell the bacon from here.

“Because you were weird yesterday and Shiro called me to say you hadn’t responded to any texts today so he wondered if you’d actually stabbed me and gone on the run so he was checking _I_ was still alive first. I called Hunk and he said you were pretty sloppy when you left so I guessed you were hungover. Ergo, bacon and Tylenol. Can I come in?”

Keith frowned, but he backed up to let Lance in. Lance settled himself onto a corner of Keith’s unmade (and now, Keith realised as his nose wrinkled, sex-stinking) bed. He wondered if Lance noticed it, but if he did, the taller man said nothing.

“Here,” he said, passing both bags to Keith. “Bacon sandwich. Didn’t know if you wanted ketchup so it’s in the bag somewhere. Please god take the Tylenol now you’re giving me a headache looking at you. You look like you fell asleep with mascara on and it smudged.”

“Shut up,” Keith spat back, but he accepted the bags, taking the pills first before he moved onto extracting the sandwich. Lance sat back a little, resting on his elbows, and Keith almost had to do a double-take because Lance’s proximity to his bed was uncomfortable, even worse as he was leaned back far enough that Keith could imagine someone leaning over him, maybe even putting a hand on his chest to push him back down to lying, and-

“Fuck,” Keith said, entirely unintentionally, realising he’d spoken aloud only when he looked over at Lance, whose eyes were like saucers. 

“That bad?” Lance asked, and Keith, seizing the opportunity, nodded.

“Yeah. It’s really pounding,” he responded, wincing at his poor word choice. He’d made mistakes in the last two days, but letting Lance in was the worst one - Lance was permanently associated with sex in his mind now, and he was hyper-aware of how his friend actually oozed it in real life. It was easy to ignore when taken in the overall context of Lance being an annoying dickhead, but when you were looking for it, Lance held himself in a very attractive way. He raised one eyebrow and smirked.

“That’s a totally different kind of hangover,” he laughed. “Need prep H for that.”

“Oh my god fuck off Lance,” Keith said with his mouth half full. He turned around to find his phone, and discovered Lance had been telling the truth - there were several missed calls and texts from Shiro, a call from Lance himself and a text from Hunk warning that Lance was on his way. In hindsight, Keith would’ve actually appreciated the last one, if he’d noticed it, but he’d been too busy watching Lance get reamed. 

Shiro had asked him if he’d understood the material yesterday, and expressed concern that Keith had seemed distracted. Quiet, nice Shiro, who had cared enough to message him, and then reach out to Lance when he hadn’t been able to get a hold of him. It was a sweet gesture, but it had also brought Lance into his room, lying on his bed, and Keith was a fool if he thought he could kid himself about being attracted to Lance now.

He ate his sandwich in silence, pretending to read through his phone as he gave it more thought. The more he considered the issue, the more he realised he’d been low-key attracted to Lance since the beginning - at the very least, his brain had sorted Lance into the ‘attractive’ category, but he’d found Lance’s come-ons far too irritating and strong. The first one had been amusing and left him flustered, but when he saw Lance trying it out with all and sundry, he’d been so offended at how it meant nothing to Lance, that it shaped his irritation with the taller boy for a long time. He’d grudgingly let it go as their rivalry fell sideways into a friendship of sorts, but had never forgotten what it felt like when he realised that he was nothing but a pitch to Lance.

Now, however, it was different. Now that he’d seen Lance’s lips spread around a dick, seen how he responded to the very _idea_ of giving head like a moth to flame, Keith wanted it. Wanted to see Lance grinning at him, wanted to feel him wrapped around him, wanted to dig his hands into Lance’s hair and yank his head back, wanted to fuck his mouth. Knowing that Lance so clearly got a kick out of it, as evidenced by both his reaction when doing it and the sheer number of videos themed around the concept, made it a tangible fantasy.

He finished the sandwich and realised he was going to actually have to communicate with Lance, now, and he had no idea what to say.

“So, uh...” _Excellent start, Keith, well done._ “...you aren’t... hungover?”

“Nah, Hunk forced a lot of water down my throat when he dropped me off,” Lance said, and Keith physically felt his cheeks flushing with colour at Lance’s purposeful phrasing. He knew Lance did this on purpose, but given Keith’s current mental state, he was not capable of taking this. “I’m fine. Been up for hours.” His smile softened to an almost private one, and Keith frowned. 

“Hunk spoils you,” Keith said crossly. “Some of us had to take care of ourselves when we got home.” Internally, he winced at his own words, feeling like he could kick himself.

“Oh?” Lance said, raising one eyebrow. “So you WERE jerking off! Knew it!”

“No!” Keith snapped, a little too quickly. “Not that- I mean - oh fuck off, Lance, it’s none of your business.”

Lance laughed; the sound maddeningly throaty. “Dude, lighten the fuck up. I’m just happy for you. Sometimes you seem like a bowstring about to snap, my guy. Just happy to know you’re actually capable of it, is all. You could probably do with basting the ham a little more often, you know?”

“Basting the ham? What do you- Oh.” He reddened, annoyed with himself for being slow on the uptake, before the sheer terribleness of the phrase hit him. “Lance that is-,” Keith started to laugh, despite himself, “That’s the worst euphemism I have EVER heard. What the actual fuck.”

The smile that spread across Lance’s face as Keith laughed was so broad and genuine that Keith’s heart skipped a single, painful beat. “I could come up with worse. I’ve heard worse. Battling the purple-headed yogurt-slinger, frying up the ol’ corn dog, applying the hand-brake, thinking of your mom, burping the baby...”

By now, there were tears in Keith’s eyes as he laughed harder at each one. “These are awful! Burping the baby? Who the fuck comes up with that shit?”

Lance shrugged. “Iunno. S’funny though. Bet I could find more.” He leapt off the bed in a quick, graceful motion and pulled open Keith’s laptop. Keith had a minor cardiac event when it opened, remembering that he had actually closed the window. Unfortunately, the rather obvious pop-up window that always accompanied any visit to that website was still lingering in the background. Lance turned back, winked at him, suggested Keith use an popup blocker like they did in the olden days, and after a few seconds of searching, he pulled up a list of godawful euphemisms.

“Oh here’s a good one. Giving the half-blind dog a run for his money. Long-winded, but kinda amazing.”

“Fantastic,” Keith agreed, shifting to sit on the corner of the bed nearest Lance. 

“Pulling your own leg?”

“Lame. And delusional.”

“True. Riding the five-legged pony?”

“That sounds more like fisting.”

“...You’re not wrong. Should I tweet them to tell them their list is not entirely accurate?”

“Does fisting yourself count as masturbation?”

“Point taken.” Keith bit his lip, unable to keep the smile off his face. This easiness between them was entirely new, and he was finding that he liked it. Lance scrolled through the list, and Keith responded, but he was focusing on how Lance hunched over in the seat, almost hiding his own height. He smelled good, too - some kinda shampoo, a little musky, but you didn’t really get in close quarters enough to people to be able to smell their shampoo often, so Keith decided it was especially nice. His voice was warm and amused, and Keith realised he actually liked Lance’s effervescent positivity. His was more pervasive than Hunk’s gentle happiness, but on reflection, he decided he liked it.

He was deciding he liked an awful lot of things about Lance. If he’d been awake enough, he’d have had some sort of emotional crisis, but for now he was too caught up in the scent of Lance, the sound of his voice and how hard he made Keith smile.

“Oh!” Lance said, as if he’d forgotten something. “Did, uh, did you message Shiro back? I don’t know if it was important, or...”

“Not yet, I will later. He just wanted to make sure I understood what we did yesterday.”

“Did you?”

“Yes I fucking did, Lance, I’m not stupid.”

“That’s not- Oh.” Lance’s smile was gone, and Keith processed his own statement for a moment before he realised that he’d responded more harshly than he had meant. “I know you’re not, dude, you’re top of the fucking class.” Lance was reddening, and Keith wanted to fly into the sun if it would get his smile back. “I just meant - you were kind of a space cadet yesterday. Even I noticed it and that had to mean something.”

“I’m fine,” Keith said slowly, putting effort into the tone to get it right. “Thanks for noticing?” It accidentally came out like a question.

Lance shrugged. “Was obvious. Anyway, you seem happier today.” He did? Keith felt like he’d aged twenty years in the space of an evening and a morning spent coming to Lance’s face, then dying six times over. “I’m gonna go now - Pidge is recabling her room and she wants someone tall to hold tall things for her, and sometimes you just gotta step up with your anatomical advantages. Great power and great responsibility and all that, y’know?”

Keith smiled and nodded. “Yeah. Uhm... thanks... for the sandwich. And headache-be-gone.”

“No problem. Two thanks in one afternoon, I’m on a roll. Let’s hope Pidge is in as good a mood as you are. Hopefully she slammed the clam, too.”

Keith snorted. “Why... would you...”

“Was on the list. Anyway,” Lance said, standing and shuffling over to Keith’s door. “See you tomorrow. Enjoy evicting the testicular squatters, if you got any left,” he winked, and Keith actually choked, leaving him with the lasting image of Lance’s cocky smirk as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

Somehow, Keith managed to have a normal afternoon after that. He cleaned himself up, had a shower and made his bed and then settled in to study what he had failed to listen to the previous day. Luckily, by the end of two hours or so, he’d caught up thanks to the notes he’d managed to take almost unconsciously, and he felt like rewarding himself. He ordered pizza as a ridiculous treat. At that point he realised that he hadn’t called Shiro back, so he picked up the phone. Shiro answered within a few rings.

“Oh hey, Shiro, listen, sorry I didn’t reply earlier, I was hungover, and then I was studying.”

“Yeah, Lance told me,” Shiro said, and Keith stilled. He sounded a little winded.

“Oh, sorry you had to call Lance, no-one deserves that,” Keith said with a chuckle.

“It’s okay, I didn’t mind,” Shiro answered, and he still sounded like he was catching his breath. “Glad you’re okay. You okay with it now? You seemed like you were barely there yesterday.”

“Yeah, I got it now,” Keith answered. “Hey, Shiro, did I catch you in the middle of something?”

There was an awkward pause. “Just... at the gym.” There was a hissing in the background as he said that. “Gotta get back to it.” Given that Shiro was built like a truck, he had to work out somehow. “I’ll see you later this week, alright? Have a good one, Keith.”

“Yeah, see ya.”

* * *

His pizza came not too long afterwards, and Keith ate until he felt sleepy. Half-lidded, he realised he’d refreshed twitter four times and it hadn’t updated. He was restlessly bored, unable to settle on any one site or activity, and his mind kept going back to Lance. Resigned to it by now, Keith found himself on Lance’s channel after a minute, and he immediately noticed that there was a new video at the top - brand new, only just uploaded. Keith’s breath caught at the title (Intense Deepthroat Fucking) and he clicked on it before he could stop himself.

Lance was lying on the edge of a bed, head hanging backwards over the edge. He was dressed, and with a jolt Keith recognised it as what he’d been wearing earlier.

Today. This had happened today. Either this morning or just after he’d left Keith. Fucking _hell_. The idea that it had happened so close to him seeing Lance was immeasurably hot. If he’d called Lance, he could’ve caught him in the middle of-

No.

Nonononono.

Had to be a coincidence. There was absolutely no fucking way in hell that Lance was banging _Shiro_ , Shiro lived in that sphere of unobtainable that meant he might as well be a celebrity, and Lance was _Lance_. There wasn’t a snowball’s chance in hell.

Except now the video was playing so of course all Keith could see was Shiro and he realised that of course, it actually was Shiro. It was Shiro’s broad shoulders attached to the outstretched arm adjusting the camera. It was Shiro’s narrow waist as he unbuckled his belt. 

Now that he’d made the mental leap, it was obvious. Of course Shiro was remaining at least half-clothed in all of the videos - he was hiding his prosthetic hand to stop himself from being identified, but Keith could tell now - he recognised how Shiro favoured his left hand for most things, and the movement of the right hand was stiffer if he bothered with it at all. The fingers didn’t move at all as he stripped Lance and fondled his nipples - Shiro’s prosthetic was expensive as hell but it was still obviously inorganic. There was simply no doubting it, now.

Shiro’s cock was gorgeous. Onscreen he was arching over Lance, whose mouth was wide open and waiting, tongue out. Shiro - god, _Shiro_ \- was stroking himself as he pushed himself slowly past Lance’s lips. Lance moaned, and Shiro let out a soft grunt and there was no mistaking it now - Shiro was slowly fucking Lance’s mouth, letting him adjust. There was an awkward cut and the camera shifted to up high looking down. Keith let out a soft whimper and yanked down his pants, curling a fist around himself as he saw the shape of Shiro’s cock shifting the flesh in Lance’s throat. He heard a soft gagging as Lance choked a little bit and that was it - he came hard, spurting over himself and breathing fast.

How Keith was going to face them in class, he had no idea.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rip keith also s/o to the [bae](http://fayheyhey.tumblr.com/post/149935673825/good-boys-by-jennypen-he-was-restlessly-bored) for ruining me. also I do have a [tumblr](http://jennypen.tumblr.com) like the rest of the universe if you want to say hello


	5. Chapter 5

Seeing them in class made Keith admire Lance and Shiro a whole lot more than he had previously, because for two people who were demonstrably, empiratively fucking, there was absolutely no clue of it - no shared glances, no blushes, nothing that implied they had any relationship beyond (jaded) teaching assistant and (bored, semi-attentive) student. Certainly the thought had briefly crossed Keith’s mind that perhaps this was the source of Lance’s grades, but he could see from the notes Lance was idly taking that he understood the material just fine, like Keith himself, and in any case he knew well enough Shiro had no influence on their grades beyond assisting their comprehension. 

In their second year a group of girls had targeted Shiro and tried impressively hard to improve their results the porn-cliché route, resulting in the most embarrassing class-wide lecture from their professor that anyone had the miserable fortune to be involved in. Shiro had remained aloof, acting as though he hadn’t even noticed their blatant attempts to throw themselves at him. It had somewhat thrown a little cold water on the mild crush that Keith (and likely half the class) had on the older man, but like anything else was just a blip. They moved on.

Until today.

Shiro was giving today’s lecture in place of Coran, their spry and slightly batty professor, which meant they were covering a little more material than usual as Shiro was less given to loose metaphors. He was also better at repeating the significant sections, meaning it was easier to understand and follow.

Not that Keith was listening. Shiro tended to walk as he talked, prosthetic hand stuck in his pocket as he gestured with his real one. The first of his and Lance’s videos that Keith had watched had started out with Shiro like that, and it was all he could see now - Lance was only occasionally glancing up to pay cursory attention but Keith’s mind was running overtime as he imagined the most overdone porn plotline in the universe - could imagine Lance staying behind after class, feigning ignorance, waiting until they were alone before approaching Shiro on his knees. 

Suddenly, Keith snickered a little. The situation was so stupid, so unrealistic - but that was sort of what made it exciting. The suspension of disbelief was important, and porn tropes existed for a reason - sometimes you were just in the mood to get off to ‘but sir, how will I ever pass this class?’. He’d now seen enough of them together to be able to imagine in stark detail, and found himself growing warm in his chair.

Focus, Keith. You’re at college to learn, not fantasise about your friend sucking your TAs dick.

...but how strange was it? Whenever Keith had had fantasies or desires about anyone specific before, it had always been with himself in the scenario. When he’d been crushing on Shiro, it had been him and Shiro, Shiro’s voice in his ear, imagining how Shiro would feel inside him. At first with Lance it was him and Lance, but now he was daydreaming about Shiro and Lance together and how hot it would be just to watch, to see up close the ever-present grin Lance carried as Shiro held him down. To hear it up close, uncut, unedited, real - see the parts that didn’t make it online, the parts where Lance broke off giggling and they both had to compose themselves again because they were laughing so hard, where they realised a certain position was ludicrously unrealistic, where they fumbled for a condom - or did these even happen? Everything Keith had seen between them had seemed so smooth, so incredibly practiced and arousing. The way Lance posed, the way Shiro held himself. Funny or smooth, Keith wanted to see it all.

Pidge asked a question, which meant that Shiro’s attention was diverted their way for a moment, but Lance didn’t even glance up, instead whispering something to Hunk next to him. Keith frowned at him, then looked back to Shiro, who was smiling benignly as he answered Pidge’s question, and then repeated the question slightly louder, reframing it so the rest of the class could understand where the answer had come from.

How had they even started? How the everliving fuck had _Lance_ of all people managed to get Shiro in the first place, never mind push him into doing something as unbelievable as porn? Shiro seemed such a private person, but then, Keith realised, that meant he knew little enough about his personal life. It just felt so unlikely that the idea had come from his side because of how enthusiastical Lance appeared. Keith was frustrated by the lack of information. He needed to know - how, and why?

Moreover - what was he going to do about it?

Nothing. Of course he was going to do nothing. Sit, suffer, knowing something he wasn’t supposed to know, wanting things he shouldn’t want, that he _couldn’t_ have. However secretive (and, oddly anonymously public) Shiro and Lance were, it was their private lives, their relationship and Keith was not privy to the details beyond having the privilege of being able to jerk off to them. 

He was going to respect their privacy, whilst furiously masturbating to their sex life.

Because that made sense.

 

* * *

 

After class, Keith politely declined Hunk’s invite for dinner and hanging out. Of the four of them he was the least social, so this wasn’t out of the ordinary, but he felt somewhat guilty - spending time with Lance was a little awkward now, and that was the only reason he turned them down. He’d handled crushes before and knew it was probably just a phase (Keith’s conscience could be annoyingly mature sometimes), so he told himself he’d just ride it out.

Later that evening, when Keith sat stony-faced at his laptop, trying not to stab his roommate merely for the ignominy of actually being present in their own room, did he get a picture of just how hard this was going to be. A week ago he’d have actually felt some level of shame for this, berated himself for the gnawing, crawling desperation for more of Lance and Shiro he felt driving heat into his skin, but Keith was redefining the phrase up shit creek now - signed, sealed, delivered, he was fucked. 

Singing with tension, Keith gave up wishing for deliverance and resigned himself to what he needed. He snuck out to the sprawling communal bathrooms, phone and headphones in one hand. He wandered into the farthest stall, sat himself down comfortably, popped one headphone into an ear, brought up Lance’s channel on his phone and pulled his dick out with alarming efficiency. He was about to start scrolling down through the videos when he noticed the four words that were about to change his entire life.

_This Channel is_ **_Live_ ** .

Keith’s free hand flew up over his mouth to stifle the noise that tried to break free from his mouth. Before he could think on it too hard, his thumb hovered over the link and he hit it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter after a long delay - sorry, chemo + real life kicked my ass the last two weeks but I also managed to work my way around a plot issue I was having so hopefully should be able to move forward from here. Thank you for all your wonderful comments! Still overwhelmed at the response!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rip keith

The six or so seconds that it took the video to load were the longest and most torturous in Keith’s entire life. He almost cancelled it but then the image loaded, blurry with pixellation as the feed appeared, and he was a goner.

The first thing he saw was Shiro’s dick - good start - as Lance, who was fully dressed, was in the process of removing it from Shiro’s pants. Shiro washard as a rock (which was already slightly different to any of their usual videos - they normally started with Lance working him up to an erection and Keith wanted to kick himself for knowing the pattern of their sexual encounters), and the setting too was different - no soft lighting, no bed - the camera shook a second and Keith worked out where they were - god fucking dammit, of course they were in a bathroom.

Somehow, that felt so very Lance. Keith was beginning to learn that there was a certain pattern to his preferences - repeating themes of submission, servicing, but while the acts themselves were for Lance, it was obvious that the centrepiece was Lance himself - he remained the focus of everything. He was showing himself off, even when, in front of him, Shiro was stroking his cheek to encourage him onto his knees.

By now, Keith was coming to the conclusion that Lance was the driving force behind this, despite giving Shiro the wheel.

Onscreen, Lance was grinning broader than Keith had ever seen him - he wasn’t hesitating, immediately parting his lips to swallow Shiro whole in one long, smooth movement. Those same soft lips turned outwards as Lance’s nose hit the skin above Shiro’s groomed pubic hair, and he barely paused before there was the briefest gagging noise and Shiro pulled back, knowing exactly where Lance’s line lay. The point right now wasn’t humiliation, or pushing past Lance’s boundaries or ability to take it - it was just the sheer thrill of being in public and perhaps getting caught.

Knowing Shiro, though, Keith was willing to bet they were just in his own bathroom, lit bright enough to look like they were in public but not get interrupted. Shiro was too much of a perfectionist, Keith figured.

He hoped.

Keith’s hand was slowly moving over himself, giving the barest stimulation, unwilling to push himself too hard or chase an orgasm before they were done - he didn’t want to miss a moment of this. 

Onscreen, Lance was pulling a fast rhythm - his hands stayed on Shiro’s thighs but he was working at a blistering pace, taking Shiro’s cock all the way to the base, holding it there while he worked everything he could before pulling back (or Shiro pulled out for him) for a moment to breathe and start over. He had a cocksure smirk on his face, and couldn’t stop laughing - usually, Keith noticed that Lance would jerk himself off (or come untouched - Keith wondered if they had sex outside of filming and if they did, whether Shiro touched Lance more then) but everything was centred on him now as he worked himself over Shiro. 

Keith had watched Lance blow Shiro a fair amount, now, but this was probably the best demonstration of his skill that he’d seen to date. Keith stood, backing himself against the locked stall door to mimic Shiro’s position. He lowered his phone so that it was held just above where he was holding his own erection, and the visual was fantastic - the point of view perspective held the illusion perfectly. 

If he could, he’d have thanked Shiro.

He turned up the volume one or two daring clicks, and carried on, watching as Shiro fisted his free (left, of course) hand in Lance’s hair to hold his head still. Lance responded by obediently dropping his jaw a little, and Shiro began to fuck his mouth in earnest - pushing him every bit as far as Lance had been himself. He fell into an even faster pace than Lance had, sliding himself all the way in, holding for a second before pulling out. At one point as he pulled back and out completely, Lance pulled forward against the hand gripping him and when he couldn’t move, he stuck his tongue as far as he could to lap desperately at the head which was just a hair’s breadth too far. The action was the most cockhungry thing Keith had ever seen, and he bit his own lip as the hand on his own dick moved a little faster, feeling his own length jump in response. In his ear, he heard Shiro give a soft, unfamiliarly-uncontrolled groan, and Keith almost echoed it himself. 

Shiro was getting louder. He could see his movements picking up more speed until he was slamming hard into Lance’s mouth, drawing a strangled gasp from the younger man.By now, there were tears starting to form at Lance’s eyes, but if it was too much for him that was the only sign. For a brief moment, Keith thought he was going to come down Lance’s throat, when he pulled off violently and shoved Lance back. For his part, Lance gave a satisfied smile before biting his bottom lip and turning around. The camera panned across his body before settling on his ass, which was quickly bared as Lance unbuckled his belt and let his jeans fall around his ankles. Shiro’s free hand reached out and used a thumb to pull at one cheek, encouraging Lance to bend over, and Keith’s hand stopped moving as a spike of heat flashed painfully in his belly - he saw the flared base of a butt plug waiting, and that was amost enough to send him over the edge. 

Lance’s hand reached back to pull it out, and the _size_ of it - it was a clever logistical move because it meant they could move on without a pace slowdown for prep, but Keith would’ve bet his bottom dollar that it was responsible for a lot of the smug grin Lance had had up until now. 

Shiro lined himself up, stroking himself a few times as he did, and panned up to see Lance give what should have been a cheesy wink but in this situation it was impossibly alluring (and how was that even fucking fair) as he took the butt plug and smacked the base against the partitition he was leaning against, leaving it stuck there via the suction cup base. The sound was louder than the controlled pants they’d been holding themselves at until now, and Keith froze.

He’d heard it in stereo.

Not only that, he’d heard it echo.

He ripped the headphone out of his ear, and for a brief moment there was silence, but then Shiro pushed into Lance in one long, deep movement, drawing a high gasp from Lance that Keith heard with startling, real clarity, and he realised with a throb of arousal that genuinely was painful - they were _here_.

The bathrooms on each floor were enormous, having at least two rows of stalls, as well as a long room of cubicled showers. The toilet stalls on this floor were at an angle to each other. Keith stayed still, heart pounding in his chest as he listened intently, but the sound was unmistakeable - he could hear the telltale wet slap of skin on skin as Shiro began moving in earnest. Still unable to grasp the reality, Keith slowly, agonisingly slowly bent down until he could see under the stall partitions. He looked out across to the right-angled row of stalls where the sound seemed to be emanating from, and sure enough, he could easily see a two sets of legs in the most obvious giveaway position, as well as the tips of two sets of fingers gripping tightly over the top.

They were here. They were fucking, and they were in the same room as Keith. He could watch them through his phone but he could _hear_ them, oh fuck, he could hear them from here. Better, in fact - could pick up the tiny panting sounds of Shiro trying to stay quiet that his phone obviously wasn’t picking up, the minute creak of the stall partition as Lance held onto it.

Shaking, Keith stood again, as slow as he’d dropped, determined not to be heard. They were so close. Ten feet away, behind two flimsy doors, Shiro was fucking into Lance, faster and faster. Lance was getting louder, so Shiro bent forward to yank his head back by shoving two fingers into his mouth, before changing his mind and shoving Lance forward. Lance took the clearly impromptu hint and positioned himself in front of the still-stuck butt plug. In an hitherto-unseen moment of fastidiousness he produced a wet wipe from the pocket of his sagging jeans, gave it the briefest cursory going-over (previous videos had taught Keith that Lance had zero problem with ass to mouth but this told Keith that they were adequately hygienic about it) before pushing his mouth into it.

Keith felt he should leave, honestly, before they finished up - there was no way in hell they’d miss the fact that someone was there when they did. Leaving was a good idea. They hadn’t noticed him coming in (Keith thought), so they probably wouldn’t notice him leaving either.

As excuses went, it was one of his better ones.

He had no excuse for the hand that wrapped itself around his own cock once more, however. 

After Lance’s earlier treatment, Keith had a feeling that Shiro wasn’t going to last very long and he was right - he saw the pickup in pace that by now he’d learned was the leadup to the end. Now, Keith could see Lance’s hand working himself fast as he made obscene slurping noises while Shiro pushed him harder and harder. Keith could feel it coming, could feel the wave starting to crest, and he had no idea Shiro could even be as desperate as he was when he heard the terse command ring out clear as a bell.

‘Come.’

Lance came with a moan as Shiro gave one last long slam into him, but it was Keith who made the most noise as a cry was ripped from him. He dropped his phone, release hitting the opposite wall as his legs shook violently. It took him a moment to come back to himself, but when he did the reality of what he’d done hit him like a truck. He looked down and saw onscreen Lance’s face look at the camera with a frown, before the feed cut and the channel reloaded.

Entirely running on instinct, Keith’s panic centre took over and he yanked open the door, sped past Shiro and Lance’s stall and kept going straight out of the bathroom. He didn’t stop running, kept going until he got back to his room to find it empty - the _one_ mercy the universe was willing to give him tonight - locking the door and running straight under his covers to hide.

It was a good five minutes before he realised that his phone was still on the bathroom floor, with Lance’s channel still loaded on the screen.

Eyes screwed up tight, Keith wondered if third year was too late to transfer to a different university.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few people have asked me in comments here and on [tumblr](http://jennypen.tumblr.com) about how Lance and Shiro got together - when I get done with this I'm going to write it as a small side fic because I don't think there's a place for it here (not entirely sure).


	7. Chapter 7

Keith didn’t sleep. Who the hell could sleep after the delightful experience of masturbating to his friend and tutor screwing ten feet away while watching them streaming said fuck, then coming hard enough to a) spurt all over the fucking bathroom cubicle and b) alert the aforementioned fucking couple as to his deed. Then, just in case he hadn’t made it clear, he’d left his phone behind just to make sure they knew it was him, and he’d been watching and listening to them. He was pretty sure that if campus security wanted to identify him, he’d left fantastic seminal (semen-al?) evidence to aid them in their manhunt. Didn’t shit like that get you tagged as a sex offender? 

Wonderful. This was officially the worst thing that had ever actually happened to Keith in his living memory.

His roommate never returned (him being there ever was the real surprise), so he was left to stew. He couldn’t bring himself to move out of his covers, but neither could he let the circling vultures of his thoughts get the better of him, so he lay and sufferered, trying to push any memory away.

Skipping class the next day was incidental as he finally dozed off somewhere around 6am, but even if he’d slept he still wouldn’t have been able to face class. He missed out on one lecture in the morning, but there was no way in hell he was going near the group tutorial in the afternoon. He couldn’t even bring himself to cope with emailing anyone to let them know he wasn’t going to be there, because the relevant person was Shiro, and he was never speaking to Shiro again.

Shiro had been his guide in the first year - Keith had come to university through a scholarship after a rollercoaster ride through the foster system, and the program that paid for his tuition and board had come part and parcel with a mentor for the first few weeks to help him navigate a complex psychosocial system he had no parental support for. Shiro had been his - had been like the mature older brother he’d never had.

Keith had fallen for him day one, but then so did half the people who met Shiro. Luckily, Keith was pragmatic enough about it that he’d been able to deal with it and move on, accepting Shiro’s assistance and kindness and being happy for the time they shared. He felt like he’d betrayed Shiro - this was out of all order. If it were humanly possible to feel lower, Keith was sure he’d find it shortly.

His feelings for Lance were an entirely different beast. Lance didn’t have the pseudo-older brother title hanging over him - he’d gone from cute guy to asshole to friend and had now taken a huge running leap into a weird cross between obsession and desire. There really was nothing wrong with wanting Lance, except for the fact that he was seeing Shiro.

Again, the question was important - was he seeing Shiro? Was it just a sex thing, or was there something deeper? It made so little sense that Lance wouldn’t crow about it but then Shiro was technically a faculty employee of sorts so perhaps there was something in the handbook about not dating students; Keith honestly didn’t know, and he wasn’t about to look it up now.

* * *

 The day passed and the afternoon drew into the evening. At some point he’d dragged his laptop under the covers and checked his emails - only one template email from Coran asking him if he needed notes from the lecture he missed or if one of his classmates would provide. Nothing from Shiro, or Lance (thankfully).He avoided any and all social media, not wanting to give any evidence of activity. Any form of gaming would tell Lance he’d been online, so that was out. Instead, he looked up the university guidelines on transferring credits to partner institutions. He didn’t eat, and only a burgeoning headache forced him to actually drink something but even water was making him feel nauseous.

Hard to believe that in the space of a week he’d pretty much ruined his entire life. Keith had spent his life paying for rash choices and poor decisions but this was honestly the most stupid stunt he had ever pulled. He didn’t even have it in him to get angry - he was disappointed, and disgusted with himself. He tried to be angry, to find even a modicum of blame for anyone but himself, but that wouldn’t hold water - Shiro and Lance were just living their lives. He’d been the one to cross the line with a running leap and keep going. He’d been the one who had been so desperate to jerk it that he’d snuck off to a public bathroom to do it in and have the monumentally poor luck to somehow be several stalls away from the objects of his lust. It wasn’t fair, but it really wasn’t fair for Lance and Shiro - public and all with their sex life, they had kept it a secret from those around them and for their own reasons. Keith was the one at fault, and he would accept his mistakes with the resignation of one who had been forced to do so many times.

In all honesty, he was heartbroken - his life had seemed to be going so right. Top of his class, with real, actual friends, and he was throwing it away because he LITERALLY thought with his dick.

* * *

 Just before ten, there was a knock on his door. He didn’t answer, hoping they would go away. He also didn’t move, so as not to give away that he was purposely ignoring them.

The knock came again. “Keith?” Oh _fuck a duck_ , why did it have to be Shiro? "Keith, it’s Shiro." ' _Yeah, I know it’s you,’_ Keith thought crossly.

“We should probably talk. Can I please come in?” Keith stayed silent. “It’s just me out here.” Keith considered that for a moment - that seemed sensible. Shiro and he already had a relationship where talking about things occasionally happened, or at least had happened a few times, so it made sense that he’d have come alone if he wanted to talk about something important. There were times when Keith viciously hated Shiro’s level temperament, and right now, stewing in self-hatred and misery, was one of them.

“Keith, I know you’re in there, no-one has seen or heard from you all day and you weren’t at the gym and you don’t actually go anywhere else. I’d like it if you let me in, but it’s your choice.”

_’I’ve made enough bad choices by now, and way to point out what a fucking loser I am,’_ Keith thought.

“I’ve got your phone.”

Well, fuck. If Keith had entertained any notion of hope that they’d managed not to find his phone at the goddamn crime scene, that last glimmer died a quick and painful death.

“If you don’t want to talk, you don’t have to, but I’ll leave your phone here, okay? But... Keith, we should talk. I’m putting it on the carpet outside and I’m not going to wait around - I think you’ve made yourself pretty clear you don’t want to.”

_’I want to talk to you, Shiro, I just can’t, ever again,’_ Keith thought sadly, knowing this was probably the last time he’d ever hear from Shiro.

“When you decide you want to address this, give me a call, okay? I’m going now. Talk soon, buddy.”

He heard the sound of Shiro’s feet walking away, and the word ‘buddy’ thundered in his ears. He frowned, drawing back the covers and rising slowly. Shiro had been calling Keith ‘buddy’ since they’d first met. Either it was an affectation that was just that deeply-rooted, or Shiro wasn’t actually mad at him. Come to think of it, Shiro hadn’t sounded embarrassed or humiliated, nor did he sound angry.

He'd sounded sad. Disappointed, maybe. Worried, even. It was so frustratingly mature and so, so very _Shiro_ a response to what had happened that Keith wrung his hands in annoyance. He padded across the floor and opened the door as quietly as he could manage, before inching his head out of the door. True to his word, Shiro was nowhere to be seen outside in the corridor, and Keith’s phone was sitting on the floor with the headphones neatly wrapped around it. He picked it up with all the delicacy of a bomb disposal expert at work, and closed the door just as silently as he’d opened it.

The lockscreen was a long scroll of notifications. Some from Hunk, two from Pidge. Nothing from either Shiro or Lance. Now that he thought about it, Shiro having a grown-up response was entirely within his character. Keith just couldn’t deal with it - he really, really could not cope with addressing Shiro about it.

The weirder response was there was absolutely nothing from Lance. No smug texts, no awful puns, no contact at all. Their group chat had a few entries from Hunk and Pidge, but Lance had not replied all day - very un-Lance-like behaviour, as he usually dominated the conversation. However, nothing in the group chat mentioned his or Lance’s absence, which meant that neither Hunk nor Pidge were concerned - so Lance had probably been to class. Or Shiro had spoken to them. Either way, he hadn’t been missed.

As he was checking, another text came in - this time from Shiro. Keith’s heart leapt so hard he felt it in his mouth, but the message was simple and confusing.

_Check your videos._

Keith didn’t have any. He’d never used the video function on his camera ever. Lips pursed, he found his media app and saw that there was indeed one video sitting there, with a black thumbnail. 

He pushed it, and his eyes widened in shock as he was met with Lance’s grinning face. He’d seen a lot of Lance grinning on a screen recently, but this was the happiest Keith had ever seen the other man in their entire friendship. Lance tilted his head slightly at the camera, and gave a shy smile before opening his mouth to speak. 

“Hey, Keith.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of your unbelievable comments after the last chapter. If you'd seen me the last two days every time my email binged, I was like a kid at Christmas. You're all so very lovely.


	8. Chapter 8

“Hey, Keith. So, uhm, if you’re watching this I’m guessing it’s because you found it by accident, or because I was right and you wouldn’t let Shiro talk to you. Stupid move because Shiro’s the actual literal best human alive to talk to about this kinda thing but I get it, don’t worry.” Lance’s sweet smile never faltered, but if Lance’s arrogant, pleasure-promising grin made Keith hard, this new, gentle smile made his heart soften. The rest of the world fell away as he listened.

Lance giggled a little. “Sorry, sorry, it’s just - I bet you’re feeling like you want to die a thousand deaths right now. Look, man, speaking from a LOT of personal experience, I figured you could do with a little advice from the world champion of embarrassing himself in public and always saying the wrong thing, which is the worst title in the universe and not something you wanna boast about but I think we all know what an idiot I can be sometimes, so believe me I know what I’m talking about here.”

He was right - Lance did seem to have a knack for rubbing people the wrong way, or coming on far too strong. All along Keith just thought he was oblivious, but this was a stark contrast - the idea that Lance was aware of his own fallacies but couldn’t help still making them was a very sad one, and it humanised him an awful lot.

The switch from annoying to awkward happened pretty fast in Keith’s head.

“Anyway so uh, I just wanted to let you know that you don’t need to worry, or feel bad. Like, I don’t mind and Shiro doesn’t either. Before we started this whole thing we had a big talk about what we’d do if anyone found out and honestly the only worry we had was if the faculty found out because they kinda take a dim view on student/employee relations. Oh, uh, please don’t tell Coran, ‘cos Shiro could get fired, even though he’s only a postgrad assistant, or lose his masters funding which would be way worse.”

Keith nodded slowly, before feeling extremely foolish. After he was done he would probably let them know he was going to respect their privacy (which felt like the emptiest hypocrisy after why this video was happening in the first place).

Onscreen Lance paused for a second, shaking his head. “Sorry, I’m rambling. Shiro is way better to talk to about this stuff, I’m trying. He’s... he’s really good, Keith. He’s really good for me.” Lance was smiling fondly and he was looking slightly off-camera, and Keith realised suddenly that Shiro was probably present and watching Lance record this. “Before you say anything, he’s not taking advantage of me or pushing me to do anything I don’t want - most of the reason we’re in this mess right now is because of me.”

_'Not fucking true,’_ Keith thought. As far as he was concerned, their business was their business - this mess was entirely his own fault.

“I’m... It’s complicated, and you’ll probably think it’s totally stupid, but-“

“Lance.” Shiro’s voice interrupted Lance, stopping his self-depracation, and Keith was actually pleased, but curious.

“Sorry. Thanks, Shiro. I, uh, have a lot of issues with self-esteem and Shiro helps me with that. I know I act like an arrogant asshole but it’s overcompensation of the most classic and boring kind - Shiro helps me look at myself and not hate what I see. Sometimes he even helps me feel proud of me which, if we’d had this conversation in first year, you’d understand what a fucking achievement it is. I was a mess, and I’m not anymore.”

Keith was _astounded_. What Lance was saying made perfect sense, but the vulnerability he was displaying was so utterly at odds with everything Keith had come to believe about him. He was having to do such a huge mental readjustment. Somewhere deep down, Keith felt himself ache for Lance, even as he acknowledged how pleased for Lance that he was to have found someone to let him shine.

Someone as bright as Lance did not deserve to hate himself.

“One day, if you’re still talking to me after this, I’ll explain the porn thing but I’ve made this enough about me and it isn’t supposed to be - this is about you.”

Keith stilled, holding his breath. “Sooooo maybe because you’re not in front of me it’s a little easier to actually address the elephant in the room but wow, yeah. Weirdest coincidence ever. At least it explains that one IP location viewing our videos for the last week - we were low-key afraid it was someone on staff, so that’s a big relief.”

A relief. It was a relief that it was Keith watching them. A relief. Keith wanted to curl up and hide and die, to quit school, and Lance was relieved. He understood their point of view and it was a perfectly valid emotion in their situaton but fucking hell, it felt so unfair that they were feeling buoyant with relief when he was suffering as he was.

Onscreen, Lance looked up slightly, and then winced. “Whoa, sorry, that’s - shit, sorry, this is what I mean when I say making an ass of myself is my default state, Christ. Relief is a stupid word, but, yeah, you know what I mean, sorry. Anyway, yeah, Keith, my dude, you didn’t do anything wrong. I know it’s a weird line to jack it to your friend, but it’s a weird thing for your friend to be doing in the first place. Like, I don’t really think there’s a Dear Abby I found porn of my friend. Anyway, I think the only person who’s allowed to be offended by it is me, and I really...” He trailed off, eyes downcast, looking all the world like a man losing courage. His head snapped up and Keith saw the very edge of Shiro’s hand on his shoulder. Lance gave an affectionate, grateful smile in response.

Whatever questions he had previously, this answered the biggest of them - they were most solidly in a relationship. Shiro was responding to Lance’s emotional state and encouraging him. It was sort of heartrending to watch. All along Keith had struggled with the notion of how turned on all of this made him, but for the first time in his entire life he actually felt longing - there was love there that Keith didn’t understand, had never experienced.

“I’m not offended, Keith. I’m not. I don’t mind. I’m kinda flattered, actually. I have a pretty strange attitude to sex and privacy as you’ve pretty much guessed anyway, but, uhm, I’ve kinda held a torch for you since the first time I ever saw the back of your head, but you’re so goddamn gorgeous and intimidating I chickened out of actually telling you like ten times a minute in first year. Coward, maybe, but in case you haven’t noticed, dude, you’re, like, unfairly hot.”

The world fell away, and reshaped itself around Lance’s revelation. Keith stabbed a shaking finger on the screen to pause the video, unable to listen any more while his mind screamed at him.

Lance liked him. Really liked him. Wait what the fuck? How - he’s seeing Shiro and with Shiro present, listening and encouraging, he’s telling Keith that he likes him. Held a torch, even. It made no sense. He took a deep, shuddering breath, and unpaused the video.

“Oh yeah and he’s gonna kill me for saying this but like the only reason Shiro didn’t try to tap your ass the day he met you was because he was so worried about taking advantage of you with the whole scholarship program mentor thing, so, like, that’s a thing too.”

Keith _broke_. Letting out an uncontrolled sob of sheer raw confusion, mind blown the revelation of Shiro’s desire for him in the wake of Lance’s, he had no idea how to handle or react. Luckily, Lance kept going and pulled him out of the moment.

“So like this whole thing has gotten away from me but uhm.. the point is if you wanted to, you could call a guy. Or two guys, preferably. We can hang out, or talk, or - wait what is it you said I should call it?”

“Explore,” Shiro answered immediately in a patient tone, and Keith shivered at the not-so-hidden meaning behind that word.

“Explore! That was it. Told you Shiro is better at this stuff than me. Anyway, I just wanted to throw my two cents in and I think I have but, uhm, yeah so this happened, it’s a thing. Way I see it, you got several options here: you can pretend it never happened, so we’ll totally respect that if that’s what you want. You could never speak to us again, which is the worst option, yeah. Orrrrrrrrr you can close this video, call me or Shiro, and we can... do that exploring thing. Whatever you pick is fine but like obviously, I’m really _really_ hoping you pick the last one, okay? We’ll respect what you want. See you, dude.”

Lance stopped and moved his hand as if to turn off the video, but paused, and his lips curled into a broader smile. “By the way, you sounded hot as fuck, so you should be proud of yourself. If I don’t ever get a chance to tell you that in person, now you know. Later!”

The video ended. Keith took a steadying breath, hearing his heart thumping in his ears, phone gripped tightly in his hand. This entire week had been as a result of his poor decision-making, but he realised that he needed to go with his gut instinct on this one and not overthink it like he had been all week.

Trembling, Keith found Shiro’s name in his contacts. He could almost taste bile in his throat as he hit call, and put the phone to his ears. Shiro answered immediately.

“Hi.” His voice was deep, and soothing, and completely warm.

“Hi,” Keith answered. He didn’t know what to say next, but luckily, Lance existed.

In the background, he heard Lance’s voice crow, “See, I fucking TOLD you!” Keith heard Lance give a soft yelp as Shiro obviously smacked him away, and he smiled - genuinely amused.

“Ignore him. We’re at my apartment. Did you want to come talk?”

“...yeah, I think so.” Impossibly, Keith could _hear_ Shiro smile in response to that.

“See you soon.” Keith hung up, and smiled himself. He was absolutely terrified, but for the first time in a week, hope crept in and took a small seat at the back of his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all continue to blow my mind. Thank you so much. Nearing the end now but still a few chapters to go! Oh, also, because a few people commented about the ethically dubious nature of Shiro and Lance's relationship here - Shiro is a postgrad assistant who is about 25ish here and Lance and Keith are both around the 21 mark. The only thing ethically dubious is the university's employment conditions :P


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Saturday!

Shiro lived a short distance away from campus, about twenty minutes walking or so. Keith had been there twice before - once when he’d first started college and Shiro had shown him around, and the second when Shiro had been dying with a cold and Pidge and Keith had had a project they urgently needed his help with. He remembered the way, thankfully, but not without active concentration, which meant he didn’t have very much time for fear. Probably a good thing - otherwise, Keith was certain he’d have chickened out. That said, he also had his pride and godammit, Keith didn’t chicken out of jackshit, _especially_ when Lance would know about it.

He couldn’t quite believe that he was walking into what was at worst an awkward discussion and at best a _fucking threesome_. With Lance. And Shiro. Who both _liked_ him, and had done so for around two years, from what Lance had said. Lance the amateur pornstar. Somehow, neither of them had been able to tell him, and though he’d done his share of pining for Shiro, his understanding of his attraction to Lance was both oddly old and weirdly fresh at the same time. The more he thought about it, he’d always found Lance sexy, but his personality was a deal breaker for Keith - or, at least, it had been in the beginning, when Lance had been far brasher and ruder than he was now. Keith realised that the Lance in his head was more of a malingering first impression because try as he might, he couldn’t actually recall a single instance of Lance being an ass over the last - well, over the last year.

Lance had been telling the truth when he said Shiro had been good for him; Keith had just been oblivious. He thought he’d understood Lance, had shoehorned him into a box marked ‘irritating’ and moved on. However, Lance was also friendly, funny, observant and clearly, obviously brilliant.

Maybe, just maybe, it was Keith who was the asshole.

And what about Shiro? Keith always thought he understood Shiro, too, but the Shiro Keith had assembled in his mind would never have dated someone like Lance, never mind fuck him on camera. Keith was suddenly uncomfortably aware of how little he actually did understand, but he was on his way to having some of that made a little clearer to him. Lance had laid the groundwork, but they were both going to... well, talk. 

_Explore_ , Shiro had said, and Keith had loved the way he’d said it - low, in a soft purr. Lance had just smiled it off like it wasn’t stupidly arousing, but then he got to actually have sex with Shiro an awful lot. For Keith, it was entirely new and full of promise.

Keith wanted them both. He accepted that much, but he was beginning to warm to the idea that he had stronger feelings than just what his dick wanted.

He stood in front of Shiro’s apartment building, knowing he was only one floor up, and realised he had no idea which number it was. He raised his hand to the calling pad but there was no muscle memory. Annoyed, he was about to pull his phone out and call, but he heard a muffled ‘he’s here!’ in what could only be Lance’s voice floating out a window, followed by a shuffling and the buzzer went off, unlocking the door. Keith stepped inside, walking slowly up the stairs and into the corridor. He didn’t have to worry about which door it was - when he opened the stairwell door, Shiro had his head poked out. He smiled warmly, and Keith felt his shaking worsen.

Being nervous wasn’t how Keith operated, but he had no frame of reference for what to do, so his mind had gone into a slight protective shutdown, leaving him vulnerable, and with only his fight or flight active.

“Hey, Keith,” Shiro said softly, backing up to let Keith in. Heart working overtime in his chest, Keith followed and stepped inside.

Lance was sitting inside on the sofa wearing the biggest, goofiest grin Keith had ever seen in his life. He was practically vibrating with the effort of sitting still, but it was Shiro who spoke first. “There’s a shoe rack over there,” he directed as Keith toed his shoes off. “Did you want something to drink?”

“He likes green tea,” Lance answered as Keith tried to unfurl his stuck tongue. Keith nodded, and Shiro disappeared into the kitchen. Unsure where to sit, Keith found himself not quite able to meet Lance’s gaze. He looked around the room awkwardly, and took a perching seat on the edge of the sofa arm.

“I’m really glad you’re here,” Lance said in a quiet, calming voice, and Keith tensed, whipping around to look at him finally. There was sheer, unfettered excitement in Lance’s eyes, like a kid on Christmas morning. It occurred to Keith, then, that the person whom Lance had said he had feelings for was sitting several feet away from him, now fully aware of that fact. There were kids who didn’t get a wish like that in ten Christmasses.

“It’s okay. I know you have no idea what to expect. Fun fact: us neither. Shiro’s gonna sound like he does but he doesn’t know either he’s just better at SOUNDING like he knows what he’s doing. He’s like a level six adult now. He bought us a _shoe rack_.” He pointed, and Keith took another look, noticing that there were two very different styles of shoe on the rack. Another sudden mental readjustment - **us**. Lance lived here. Or at least, partially - Keith knew for a fact he shared a dorm room with Rolo, slightly-sketchy local common-or-garden college dorm drug dealer. He and Lance got along okay, but Rolo didn’t really socialise with any of them as they weren’t a decent source of income. Keith had once or twice wondered how Lance managed to put up with sharing a room with Rolo, but now he had his answer, and it explained why Lance had requested Rolo as a roommate again this year - having a roommate too stoned to noticed your comings and goings went a long way in keeping a secret relationship secret.

Keith realised that Lance was waiting for some form of acknowledgement so he nodded; the movement stiff. Lance laughed, the sound warm and rich and it was oddly soothing. “Dude, relax, it’s just me and Shiro. I know this is weird and all but we’re the same people we always were, you just know a little more now.” Keith had had the same thought himself at some point. He met Lance’s gaze and decided that the gentleness in the other man’s expression answered the obvious question of ‘how did Lance manage to snag Shiro’ - without the veneer of slightly-obnoxious bravado, Lance was softly sweet, and wholly adorable.

Also, a complete freak in the sheets. That also helped, Keith guessed.

“Here,” Shiro said right next to him, making Keith jump. A mug was handed to him, and he blew on it automatically before taking a sip. The tea was decent, and he found himself looking at it, unable to lift his head now that he knew Shiro was there looking at him.

“You can hide in your tea if you like. You came here to talk, so you can hear us out, if you like, first.” Lance was right - Shiro did sound convincingly sure of himself. Keith nodded, and he heard a slight creak which told him Shiro had taken a seat on the coffee table opposite the couch.

“First of all, sorry for yesterday. Someone who shall remain nameless got way overenthused when he got an email about the beta Live feature. I did try to convince him to stay in our bathroom but Lance is a special brand of persistent.” He said it fondly, without judgement, and Keith chanced looking up - Shiro was turned towards Lance, with a face that was at once grumpy and patient, somehow. It was nice being right about one thing - Shiro HAD wanted to stay in their own bathroom.

“No I’m - I’m the one who should be sorry,” Keith piped up. “What I did was totally wrong, and-“

“Why?” Lance asked, and Keith looked at him, bug-eyed. Embarrassed and not able to think of a decent answer, Keith saw red.

“The fuck do you mean why? What part of ‘jerking off to your friend’s porn’ is in any way appropriate?”

“What part of making porn is appropriate?” Lance asked back without skipping a beat.

“...I don’t... Why?” Keith asked, not able to corral the swirling snatches of thoughts in his head into cohesive thought. Thankfully, it seemed Shiro understood what he meant, and he nodded at Lance.

“Because it’s safer,” Lance answered carefully. He breathed out slowly, and Shiro reached across and touched his knee. “When I first got to college, I had a breakdown. I’m the exact middle child in a really big family and I’d never made friends before. Didn’t need to - kinda had everyone I needed around me. So here I am, totally clueless and you probably remember what a dickwad attention-seeking shit I was.” Keith noticed Shiro squeezing Lance’s knee a little tighter. “I just didn’t really know how to interact with people who didn’t have to put up with me. Hunk is so laid back he didn’t mind me when I said dumb shit, but you hated me and man alive did I ever have a crush on you.”

Keith wanted to stop him, to tell him that he never hated Lance, but he knew that his own issues with communication and short temper meant it didn’t matter - he’d come across badly, too, and it wouldn’t change anything now. Besides, this was Lance’s story to tell.

“Most people have a breakdown and pick themselves up the other side. I sorta kept going the wrong direction, and long story short I found out I am a huge, huuuuuuuge exhibitionist.”

“No shit,” Keith retorted, but Lance blushed.

“...yeah, well, there are right ways to get attention and wrong ways and I wasn’t exactly in the right frame of mind to look at it. I made a couple of mistakes and then Shiro was just there at the right time.”

There was far more to this story, Keith could tell, but that was Lance’s business to tell, and he clearly did not want to go into detail now. Whether that was to save face, because it was upsetting or because he wanted to spare Keith, he didn’t know, but Keith could respect it. Shiro gave his knee another little squeeze, and Keith felt weak in the face of his love.

“I got a lot better, I’m still getting better. Shiro helped me so much, but I missed some of it - I missed being watched. It’s such a drug, I can’t explain it, but it feels so awesome just to be wanted, to get someone else off just by being in the same room. I missed the clubs,” he said, forgetting that he hadn’t actually mentioned anything like a club up until now and Keith’s eyes almost popped out of his head as he understood Lance meant some class of sex club. Shiro grinned at his expression. Lance carried on, having failed to notice either reaction. “...but at the same time I didn’t want to go back to it, for... uhm... reasons. Shiro’s a goddamn genius and he suggested filming it, and oh my god did it make everything _so_ much better.”

Shiro laughed. In Lance’s place, Keith would have never been able to suggest something like that - to confess that he wanted something more, that their own sex life wasn’t good enough. That said, Keith had a gut feeling that Lance and Shiro communicated an awful lot, and their dynamic wasn’t one he understood too well. Yet. _Yet_. Even the thought of the word yet was all too much to hope.

Shiro took over. “It’s kinda fun, too. There’s a lot of planning involved, and we have to be careful - I can’t show my face and I have to hide my arm when I can so it limits us, but it’s fun to play around with what we can and can’t do. Plus, the ad revenue is... kinda great.”

Lance grinned. “Yeah, dude, as soon as we both finish school we’re gonna buy a house!”

“Wait, really? It’s that good?” Keith asked, distracted by the logistics.

“Yeah it’s like - the first month we got like $200 and used it to get this ridiculous remote control bullet vibrator for shits and giggles because like why not,” Lance answered nonchalantly, “But ever since it’s been way more so we’ve been saving up. If we keep it up we’ll have more than enough for a deposit by the end of next year.”

This was more serious than Keith would ever have given it credit for. Clearly, Lance and Shiro were in it for the long term.

“Anyway,” Shiro said, bringing them back on topic, “That’s why that started. Lance gets his safe kicks, we both have fun, and we get a nice cash bonus. All-round win, really,” Shiro said, and Keith couldn’t find it in him to disagree. “We did talk about what we could show and couldn’t show. The only relevant policy is my employment contract that says we’re not supposed to date students, which is sort of confusing because postgrads count as both students AND employees. There’s been a lot of grumbling about it because a lot of postgrads do some kind of part-time paid work for the faculty they’re under, which means they can’t even date anyone in their own classes. It’s kinda dumb - most people think it’s that the college is trying to look progressive in stopping teachers taking advantage of students but it’s the other way around - it’s so they don’t have to worry about allegations of academic dishonesty. Self-serving, of course.”

Lance snorted. “Yeah, but do they do anything about how often you get propositioned? Nope. Seriously,” he said, turning to Keith again, “It’s in his contract he can’t date students, but there’s nothing in the student learning contract to hold up the other end of that. Shiro hates welcome week so much because every year some drunk freshman gropes him but he can’t tell the university because they’ll penalise him for ‘instigating’. So, we’re stuck like this until I graduate, then we’re free. I’m probably gonna miss sneaking around like a ninja, though,” he winked at Shiro, who raised an eyebrow back.

“If by ninja you mean that one time you decided to climb the fire escape before knocking yourself out when the ladder fell down and hit you on the head, yeah, sure.”

Keith burst out loud laughing. “You... you did what?”

“Shut up, I thought it was gonna be cool. It’s classic!”

“It wasn’t even the right building.”

“Look, I was very excited, okay? You would’ve been too if it was you and you were going to have sex with you... wait, hold on-“

By now, Keith had tears in his eyes. Lance pouted, but there was amusement in his eyes. “Whatever,” he grumped, “It was romantic. I think. When we got home from the ER. Was it romantic? I don’t remember.”

“You don’t remember because you were concussed. You slept for the entire day, and drooled all over my couch. This is sidetracking,” Shiro declared. “So,” he said, turning back to Keith, “That’s where we are. Keith,” he said and Keith stilled, “Lance and I are in a relationship. But... I think it’s best to be blunt about this. We both like you. Lance has been quietly pining for you as long as he’s known you, and you are definitely the kind of guy I would date - like Lance said, I just kept my distance because of being your mentor. I didn’t want to do anything that would affect your college experience - after all that you’ve been through, it would’ve been a real dick move to upset that. Things’ve changed now,” he added calmly.

Yes, they had changed, but Keith appreciated Shiro’s understanding of his own background - the last 24 hours had shown his prudence was correct. Keith had been 100% ready and willing to run a mile from the situation at the cost of his own education. Given how easy the conversation was, he was ashamed of himself, but he truly had no idea how he could have approached it like either Shiro or Lance had.

In fact, thinking on it, Keith could understand why Shiro put the effort in to convince Lance of his own worth - it was _Lance_ who had resolved the situation, not Shiro - Shiro took the lead and ran with it, directing it in a constructive way, but it was Lance’s effort which had hit Keith where it needed to. Lance truly did not appreciate his own emotional intelligence, but then, sadly, neither did most people - Keith included, up until a few hours ago.

“Yeah,” he said belatedly after realising Shiro was waiting for a response. “I just... I don’t know what to do.”

Lance and Shiro shared a look, and Lance spoke up. “That’s kinda up to you, my dude. We can laugh this off as one of those things that happen that makes an amazing best man’s speech in later life, or we can try going on one of those weird ‘date’ things I’ve heard people sometimes have BEFORE they fuck, or you can let me in your pants like right now because I have been dreaming about it for two years and cannot believe I’m this close, but if you don’t want to I get it, it’s cool, no hard feelings,” he backtracked rapidly.

Keith was waiting for Shiro to cut Lance’s babbling offer off, but to his immense surprise, he was silent. Keith looked over at him and felt a rush of heat as Shiro had a look that could only be described as _hungry_. It was like his entire demeanour had changed with one expression - the set of his shoulders seemed broader. Power radiated from how he held himself, and in an instant he’d switched from tender and patient to the same man who held Lance’s head while he choked on his cock. For all Lance had happily confessed to his exhibitionism, it hadn’t actually occurred to Keith that perhaps that came part and parcel with Shiro being a voyeur.

The idea of Shiro just _watching_ him and Lance was stupidly hot.

Keith saw Lance narrow his eyes and glance from Keith to Shiro, a huge grin spreading across his face. He sniggered and shuffled forward, breaking the tension by tugging on Keith’s jacket to pull him into sitting on the couch properly.

“Right answer,” he purred, drawing closer, slow enough that Keith was left in no uncertainty as to what he was doing. Keith burned under Shiro’s watchful eye, but let Lance close the distance between them, learning in to press his lips softly against Keith’s own.

There was a quiet moment where Lance kept the kiss chaste, and Keith realised he was waiting, letting Keith move first. After leading him all this way, it felt only fair for Keith to take what was offered him, and give back. Like a dying man, Keith surged forward, deepening the kiss to maddening desperation in an instant. He heard Lance give a surprised squeak, then the other man moaned into the kiss and Keith was falling and floating as Lance met Keith’s aggression with everything he had - his hands on Keith’s neck, tongue drawing Keith’s own into a messy, sloppy back-and-forth that was more lewd than anything he’d seen Lance do on camera. 

When they broke apart, breathing heavily, Lance’s smile was so bright that Keith knew he had made the right decision. Lance threw his arms around Keith’s shoulders, made a joyful sound and held Keith there for a second, long enough to squeeze but not so long that it forced Keith to hug him back. He pulled back and looked over to Shiro. The hungry look was back, approval in Shiro’s eyes. He nodded at Lance, whose smile somehow widened. Lance stood, holding out his hand to tug Keith to standing.

“We can keep doing this in here,” he explained, “Or we can do the moving part now. Our bed’s pretty enormous, but I guess you’ve seen it already,” he chuckled. Seeing the humour in it, Keith huffed a laugh, too. He let himself be led into the bedroom, nerves singing. He felt rather than saw Shiro following them - a quick glance saw him settling into a large armchair in the corner. He gave a brief encouraging smile.

“Let him lead,” Shiro said softly, jerking his head in Lance’s direction. “He knows what he’s doing.”

That was an understatement, but Keith knew Shiro was telling him not to worry - that Lance wouldn’t do anything Keith wasn’t happy with. He gave a hesitant nod; his voice a whisper.

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will probably be the last one, and then a little tiny epilogue. Thanks for all the love. You are all the best of people.


	10. Chapter 10

Even though Keith had given the go ahead, he was still feeling jittery - it was hard to know what to do, he was so out of his depth. Luckily, Lance seemed to have it under control. “So, I gotta ask,” he said as he sat down gently on the edge of the bed, patting the covers next to him to direct Keith to sit down next to him, “How did you even find us? Our videos, I mean.”

Keith blushed, sitting down with with a burgeoning sense of embarrassment, quashed earlier but returning slowly alongside a healthy mixture of nerves. “That was YOUR fault, actually. After you made that good boys joke, when I went home I searched it, and... stop laughing, it’s not funny,” he groused, unable to stop the smile that threatened to lift the corners of his mouth. Lance’s eyes shone with mischief.

“I KNEW it! I didn’t mean it but man oh MAN am I glad I did!” He broke off, giggling. “I had only just put up a video before that and someone commented that we looked like ‘two good boys’ and I thought it was so funny and dumb that I added ‘good boys’ as a tag to every video we had. I never thought you’d actually do it, I was trying to say it loud enough for Shiro to hear to get him hot but he’s like fucking marble when we’re in public.”

From the corner, Shiro snorted. “Yeah, you failed miserably.” He met Keith’s eyes. “Well, maybe not,” he purred, and Keith looked down, suddenly shy. “We’ll have to see.”

Lance shoved himself closer so he was sitting alongside Keith. Their thighs rubbed, and Keith could feel the heat of him through their jeans. “So if you’ve watched enough of our videos - did you like what you saw?”

“...yes...” Keith answered, wanting to cough away the sudden sickly feeling he felt as all of his blood decided to migrate south at once. Lance grinned.

“What did you like? Was there anything you didn’t like? How far do you want to go?”

Keith turned a shade of violent purple. Lance was asking him a lot of questions he’d never really been asked before - or asked anyone, for that matter - in drunk fumbles. He recognised it for the good it was, it was just a lot to be asked at once. This was so far out of his experience that all Keith felt like was that he wanted to be led by Lance’s obvious expertise, but he didn’t know how to express it. He bit his lip, lost for words for a moment before he came out with, “...your mouth... looks...nice.”

Lance _beamed_. “You like my mouth?” He saw Lance flick his gaze sideways, sharing a glance with Shiro, communicating in their own way. Sneaking a look, he saw Shiro smile warmly.

“Lance has a really nice mouth,” Shiro said approvingly. “Would you like to let him use his mouth on you? He’d like to, he’s told me before.”

Keith nodded, cheeks burning. Ever since he first saw Shiro’s hand at the back of Lance’s head, he’d had an inkling and once he’d let the vision become a fantasy he knew he really truly wanted to fuck Lance’s mouth. Lance leaned across him a little, bringing up one hand up to turn Keith’s face toward him. His eyes were half lidded as he looked at Keith’s lips, breathing the same air. “Can I kiss you?” He asked gently. 

“Are you going to ask every time?” Keith responded, confused.

“No, just until I’m sure you’re sure,” Lance answered instantly. Keith nodded, relieved that Lance had probably seen the need to lead him a little. “Gotta say yes,” Lance added.

“Yes,” Keith breathed, and he heard a hum from Shiro’s direction. He looked over at Shiro for a second, and saw him mouth the words ‘good boy’. 

The instant flood of arousal clouded Keith’s vision, but Lance filled his every sense as he leaned in to press their lips together - softer than earlier, teasing and drawing Keith in. Keith took the opening and put his hands on Lance’s shoulders, letting his mouth open and deepening the kiss until it was wet, tongues brushing. Lance made little happy noises into the kiss, but god he smelled so good, sunkissed skin and warmth in scent form. Keith let his hands lower a little, remembering that he had done _this_ at least before and while the three of them were together, Shiro was staying back and letting him and Lance go, and Keith did know what to do here. He let one hand drop to Lance’s side and dragged the hem of Lance’s tee up, sliding his fingers along Lance’s hot skin, feeling Lance briefly smile into the kiss. Lance’s arms were still at Keith’s neck, but his lips followed as he kissed a line along Keith’s jaw and down to the thrumming pulse point.

“Oh,” Keith whimpered, biting his bottom lip and letting his head tip back a little to give Lance better access. Lance took it, and gave a soft nip to the skin. Unable to let Lance just take over, Keith kept his hands moving, pulling Lance’s shirt up a little more to touch more skin. Lance pulled back, and Keith was momentarily confused. “Sorry, your hands feel nice and I don’t do patient well when I’m this turned on,” Lance laughed, the sound slightly muffled as he yanked his top off, exposing his chest. Keith returned the grin, and did likewise, pulling off his hoodie and tee until he too was topless. Lance’s eyes widened, but he took the discarded clothes and tossed them in Shiro’s direction, hitting his lover straight in the head. “Be useful,” he ordered, and Keith couldn’t help but chuckle at Shiro’s lopsided smile as he began folding the tossed shirts.

With that particular obstacle out of the way, hands worked much more - they were kissing again, Lance’s palms working into the skin of Keith’s back as he pulled him closer, pulled them together. Keith relaxed a little more and ran his hands up Lance’s chest. “Can I...?” he asked, only to be interrupted in short order with a terse, “Please!” by Lance. Spurred on, he brushed a fingertip over Lance’s dark, pebbled nipple, feeling it harden instantly under his skin. Lance groaned, and Keith gave it a soft pinch, drawing a cry from Lance’s lips, interrupting their kiss for a moment. Up until now, Keith hadn’t actually realised how intimidated he’d been feeling - this was Lance’s arena, and Keith had actually been anxious that he wouldn’t be able to get on his level.

Either Lance was just ridiculously responsive, or he was less demanding than Keith had somehow reasoned for. Whatever it was, Keith’s nerves were dwindling away. He pulled back a little, taking in Lance’s dazed look, and gave one tiny peck more before moving down to flick the tip of his tongue over the hardened nub.

The response was instantaneous; Lance raised a curled finger and bit lightly on his own knuckle. “God, yes,” he breathed, and the last of Keith’s fears fell away. He wrapped his lips around Lance’s nipple and let his teeth graze the skin, sucking as he did. He felt heat as the skin flushed under his attention, and Lance moaned even more. He really, truly was responsive, but it was gratifying in a way Keith hadn’t expected - it just made him want to move more, to touch more. He was focused enough on it, on Lance’s reactions, on his little noises and shivers that it made him forget that the entire point of Lance’s videos demonstrated what a hungry little slut he was, which Lance proved by sliding several fingers down to brush against Keith’s belly and into the waistband of his jeans. 

Surprised, Keith pulled back a little. Lance’s face was triumphant, pushing his hand down further to cup Keith through his underwear. He nodded at Keith, but a slight head tilt showed it was a question more than a comment. Keith nodded, shifting slightly so his legs were further apart to give Lance more room to move, indicating his desire and consent in firm action. Lance’s eyelids drooped, and he slid off the edge of the bed onto his knees on the floor, making his way around Keith’s knee.

“He’s wanted this so much,” Shiro’s voice floated across the room, making both Keith and, surprisingly, Lance, jump slightly. Keith felt momentarily proud of himself for making Lance even forget that his boyfriend was still present, but then he remembered Lance mentioning exhibitionism and clubs so getting caught up in the moment was probably a thing he did - but right now it was just the three of them, just here, and Keith wanted so badly to just get carried away. 

Lance nosing his crotch helped. Somehow, Keith registered Shiro was still talking. “Look how badly he wants to suck you, Keith,” and god, it was obvious - Lance was nuzzling into the seam of Keith’s jeans, burying his nose alongside Keith’s bulge. His hands were on Keith’s inner thighs, stroking softly. Keith was so distracted that he didn’t notice Shiro move, but there were lips suddenly by his ears as Shiro whispered, quiet enough so Lance wouldn’t hear, “Little cockslut. This is his every dream come true. He wants this more than you know. He wants you to fuck him.”

“I want you to fuck me,” Keith shuddered back, and everyone froze. Lance pulled back, and no, no, the moment was going, stop!

But Lance was laughing. “Which one of us were you talking to?” he asked earnestly, no trace of offense present.

“Shiro...” Keith answered, hesitating.

“Good choice,” Lance said, nodding. “I should’ve asked first. Idiot. You want me to step back a minute?”

“No!” Keith answered instantly. “I just-“ He brought his arm up to cover his eyes involuntarily, a reflex to hide from his embarrassment. 

“You’ll get used to it,” Shiro asserted next to him, and god, just the promise of that was divine. “Stating what you like and what you want is great in a relationship, but it’s the bare minimum for something like this. It shouldn’t be unconventional but it still is, for a lot of people. Don’t be afraid to say what you want. Lance won’t mind and I won’t mind.” The words were comforting, reassuring, but Shiro’s breath was hot in Keith’s ear and fuck, _fuck_ , Keith was burning with every word. “More important, say what you don’t like. We’ll learn you, you can learn us. It’ll take time. We have time. Don’t rush. I do want to fuck you, but right now Lance wants you to fuck him a lot more than you or I have even got the capacity to want anything.” He paused, but in that way that was ending one thought before starting another. He leaned in slightly, pressing his sure lips to Keith’s own just for a heartbeat. 

After a moment of just that, Lance cleared his throat, and they both looked down at him as one. “You got that right,” he laughed. “Can I make a suggestion?” Both Keith and Shiro nodded. “You two acting like it’s two different things, missing the potential here. How about Keith lets me suck his goddamn dick because I can’t believe it’s right in front of me and I don’t want to wake up from this dream and find I missed out, then if it’s all actually still real then maybe Keith can fuck me first in some way and then, Shiro, maybe you can join in?”

Keith tried to take in what Lance had said without actually coming on the spot, but Shiro was way ahead into logistics. “You mean join in with Keith? Inside you?” 

Keith had an aneurysm.

Lance made a noise Keith had never heard in his entire life. He dipped his forehead onto Keith’s thigh and took a second to breathe. “While that is probably the single most amazing idea you’ve had in a while, I think maybe that’s a little much for tonight because I think you broke Keith’s brain, and maybe mine, you perv.” Keith turned his head to see that Shiro’s expression was downright _filthy_. He was completely serious. He’d just casually thrown out the idea of double penetration and Lance had _squealed_ with delight. Between Lance’s plethora of versatility and Shiro’s accidental one-upmanship, Keith was definitely in over his head but god, was he along for the ride.

“So you meant Keith and you, then me and Keith?” 

“Or, like, at the same time,” Lance suggested, looking to Keith for his input.

“Um...”

Lance waited a moment before wrapping his arms around Keith’s middle. Shiro did the same thing with one arm around Keith’s shoulders. “God, you’re so cute,” Lance purred. “If this is too much we can stop, but-“

“No! I’m fine! I’m just indecisive because there’s no book for this,” Keith answered hotly.

“There are a ton of books for this, Shiro’s read them all, can’t you tell?” Lance answered into Keith’s belly.

“...Oh.” Now that Lance said it, it did seem obvious. Shiro was so understanding, so sweetly encouraging, it made sense that he’d educated himself. On top of that, Lance had stated he’d once been in a bad place emotionally, so perhaps Shiro had helped himself to support Lance, too. 

Back to the question at hand, and Keith wasn’t sure why it was even taking him this long to answer.

“Both. Same time. I think.”

“You think?” Lance asked again, and Shiro gave his shoulders another squeeze.

“...I want,” Keith said, more firmly this time. He felt a hand on his chin turn him towards Shiro, and he accepted and gave into Shiro’s kiss. Everything else fell away for a time while their lips moved together - kissing Shiro was an entirely different experience to Lance. He was so caught up in how Shiro led him, the relaxed strength there, that he didn’t actually feel Lance unzipping his fly until he felt hot breath on his erection, and his breath caught. He broke back from the kiss, looking down at Lance.

It was exactly like he’d seen and imagined - Lance grinning up at him, eager and alluring. He felt Shiro’s presence melt away but couldn’t find it in himself to mind - Shiro was clearly giving Lance his moment to shine. Slowly, Lance leaned forward, braced both hands at the join of Keith’s thighs and groin and opened his mouth. With a tiny flick of his tongue at the sheathed tip, he took the head of Keith’s cock into his mouth. As he did so, he used his lips to gently tug back Keith’s foreskin with a proficiency that Keith wasn’t expecting. The sudden exposure and jump in stimulation dragged a cut-off cry from Keith’s throat. He shut his eyes for a second, and when he looked down Lance had his tongue stuck out of his mouth, holding the weight of Keith’s cockhead on it. The vision was so goddamn erotic that Keith felt himself jump on Lance’s tongue. The corners of Lance’s mouth turned up a little more, and he opened wider, taking Keith in with one smooth glide.

Not that Keith should have been surprised - he’d seen Lance throat-swab Shiro, after all - but it came as such a shock of nerve-searing sensation to Keith that he moaned, and it was _loud_. He was barely aware of himself beyond where Lance was - Lance working back and forth, tongue deftly flicking up as he moved. It seemed effortless and polished, and felt better than Keith could have - and had - imagined. His every nerve ending was alight, and the heat of Lance was incredible. 

“You... so good...” he managed to stutter. Lance backed up to give himself some breathing room, one hand curling around the base to hold it.

“Thank you,” he said, obviously pleased. His other hand slid back further to knead Keith’s sac, middle finger pressing against his perineum and massaging. To say Lance knew precisely what he was doing was an understatement - Keith now knew what a religious experience felt like. 

“Oh _god_ ,” Keith managed, words quickly leaving him. He felt rather than saw Shiro move behind Lance, unable to pay more attention as Lance swallowed his dick whole, and hummed. The combination of pressure against his prostate, rolling finger and thumb against his balls and the best blowjob Keith had ever been on the receiving end of was having too much of an effect - he was going to come, and he didn’t want that - he wanted to give back as good as he got, wanted to hear Lance make the sort of noises he’d only heard Shiro pull from him.

Thankfully, Lance seemed to recognise what was happening, and he pulled off. “Hurry,” he said with a note of desperation in his voice, but it wasn’t aimed at Keith - he was looking back behind him. Somehow, in all of the last few minutes, Shiro had managed to remove the rest of Lance’s clothing so he was completely naked, and Shiro was four - _four_ fingers deep inside Lance.

“That’s... good enough...” Lance gasped out. Keith watched him make a tiny forward movement with his hips to emphasise the point, and Shiro removed his hand, wiping it with a waiting wet wipe. Now freed, Lance stood, and bent over Keith. “Shove back a little,” he encouraged. “I need leg room.” Confused, Keith could only nod and obey. He pushed himself back using his heels until Lance nodded, then watched as Lance turned around.

Lance had really cute tan lines, Keith thought. They were in the shape of a pair of tiny booty shorts, a marked barrier between the darker skin of his legs and the slightly paler brown of his bottom. 

His butt was really cute, too.

In the midst of this, he could feel the stupid grin on his face, but he didn’t care - porn Lance was a dream, a fantasy, but real life Lance in person was adorable and sweetly yielding, confident even as he seemed. At first, Keith thought he was going for reverse cowgirl as Lance straddled him backwards and settled his weight over Keith’s hips, but then Lance leaned all the way back, arching himself up so he was draped completely backwards over Keith, displaying the most impressive flexibility and fuck, Keith goddamn whimpered. Lance wriggled a little, rutting his ass against Keith’s cock, and Keith had a sudden moment of panic.

“Wait,” Keith panted. “What about-“

“Shiro’s got it,” Lance asserted, turning his head to nibble Keith’s earlobe. True to his word, Keith felt a presence between his legs, Shiro kneeling to put a hand at the base of his dick. The hand was a strangely hard sensation, and Keith realised it was his prosthetic, but the ease with which he held it answered one of Keith’s previous questions - Shiro clearly only restriced his use of it for identification purposes. He held Keith comfortably still, and Keith felt the cool of a condom grace the tip and unroll down around him. Shiro pinched the condom tip to loosen it, then he positioned Keith at Lance’s hole.

“You okay?” Lance whispered, right in his ear.

“Yes,” Keith said. He felt Shiro’s nearness vanish, and his existence became Lance, Lance, _Lance_ as Lance shifted himself slightly and then sank down, enveloping Keith in slick, perfect heat. Keith’s breath caught, and Lance’s head tilted back until his entire self was draped perfectly backwards over Keith in smooth, boneless form.

“Still... okay?” Lance said, voice so deeply affected that Keith felt a surge of pride even though it was Lance taking the reins - he’d had the stupid fleeting worry that he wouldn’t be enough for Lance, but like all his other worries, it was proving to be nonsense. Still, he didn’t trust himself to answer, feeling more vulnerable inside Lance than Lance likely did at the moment.

“Fucking move,” Keith swore, and he felt the sharp puff of breath by his ear as Lance laughed. 

“Nice to know... it wasn’t just me...” Lance sighed, not giving Keith a chance to think on that statement as he began to move, lifting his hips and letting them drop down slowly, letting Keith adjust and get used to the rhythm he wanted. It was easy to fall into the calm, undulating pace - Lance was unhurried, despite his seeming impatience earlier.

Somewhere, in the room, Shiro was still there and still watching them, but if Lance cared he didn’t show it, and was arched so lewdly backwards over Keith that Keith’s vision was limited to Lance’s shoulders and head. He let his hands run down along Lance’s sides, coming to rest on his hips and feeling them buck up and down as Lance rocked gently on top of him.

It was different to how Keith had expected, but it was wonderful - Lance acted like a whore but behaved like a lover. He was both, Keith realised - and right now he was letting Keith know he could be both for him.

“You feel so good,” Keith sighed, lifting his ass off the bed to meet Lance halfway, angling himself better to push forward. It had the desired effect - Lance mewled and threw one arm behind his head to support himself. The other one snaked underneath Keith’s head to pull him closer, and Keith took the hint, closing his eyes and pressing his mouth to Lance’s neck. He sucked tenderly, pushing up into Lance as he did. Every change, every motion drew a slew of new reactions from Lance.

After a few moments more, Keith felt a dip in the bed between his legs. He slowed slightly, intrigued, opening his eyes to see Shiro’s little white tuft of hair just barely visible above Lance’s collarbone. He didn’t come any closer for a moment, but then Lance cried out and Keith realised - Shiro was sucking a nipple, eyes closed and focusing. “Shiro...” Lance hummed. Keith was slightly awestruck, and he faltered - he’d seen them fucking but not like this, not together, unhidden and unbound. 

Shiro stretched himself up and leaned over Lance’s shoulder to smile at Keith. Keith gazed helplessly back, mouth slack as Lance kept moving. Shiro met his lips, kissing him softly but with the same assurance as earlier. Lance’s tiny thrusts were slow and careful in between them, and Keith was learning he could concentrate on multiple things at once - stroking Shiro’s tongue with his own while holding Lance’s hips steady.

The hunger from earlier resurfaced in Shiro’s eyes when he pulled back, and Keith preened - Shiro was looking only at him right now. “Can I...?” He started to ask, but Keith cut him off, nodding rapidly.

“Please, fuck me,” Keith begged.

“Please, fuck him,” Lance echoed above him. 

He shifted his pelvis slightly and Shiro moved too, moving back. A pause, and an unmistakeable squirting noise - Lance widened his legs and Keith realised he probably should do the same. Keith opened his legs, marvelling at Lance’s flexibility as he further spread effortlessly above him. He heard a hum of approval from Shiro, and blushed.

“Thanks,” Shiro smiled, and both Keith and Lance nodded, then leaned their heads into each other, connected by their shared amusement. Shiro wasted no time circling Keith’s hole with a fingertip, spreading lube liberally and letting it warm before he pushed one fingertip in. It had been a while since Keith had bottomed for anyone, but he did his best to relax - Lance giving tiny lilting movements around him helped. One finger became two at a comfortable stretch; Shiro _really_ knew what he was doing, and Keith was so turned on that it was impossible not to go with it. A third finger followed, Lance stepping up his game to cover the slight burning, feeling Keith tense slightly as the third finger slid in.

“It’s okay,” Lance whispered, voice too quiet for even Shiro to hear. “He won’t hurt you.” Keith nodded, unable to answer, too overblown.

Shiro was methodical and precise - three fingers inside but his other hand rested against Keith’s perineum just like Lance had done, massaging from the outside. It helped, and by the time the fourth finger pressed inside Keith was too far gone with pleasure to even notice.

Carefully, the fingers withdrew, and after a moment of fussing out of his sight, Keith felt himself being pushed backwards so that Shiro could get seat himself under his thighs. This pushed Lance back even further, but he found his balance fast enough, angling himself better to allow Shiro to close the last gap between them. The blunt sheathed tip of Shiro pressing up against Keith, and he, too, wriggled to get closer. Lance turned his head to kiss Keith, and Shiro pushed in - perfectly, torturously slowly.

Mercifully, Lance stayed completely still while Shiro slid into Keith - it took so long Keith felt he’d pass out but there was still more. He’d never felt so full, Shiro’s thick cock still pushing forward but then he felt the heat of Shiro’s thighs as Shiro fit flush against him, and there the moment hung. “Breathe,” Lance said kindly, and Keith did; stilted, but he did. 

There was too much sensation - Shiro inside him, Lance enveloping him. Too many legs, too much skin. He couldn’t work out what he wanted to do first - to let Shiro move, to let Lance move - or even where to put his hands. Thankfully, Lance seemed to sense his hesitation.

“Hold my legs,” he asked. “Give Shiro room.” Following the direction, Keith slid his hands under Lance’s thighs and pulled them out - God, Lance was _bendy_. Shiro took the direction and pulled back a nudge, shoving himself back in harder. Keith’s fingers gripped Lance’s skin and his hips snapped upwards, bouncing Lance on top him. The resultant growl from Shiro was unexpected but god, so hot as Shiro began fucking Keith in earnest, turning savage as the air filled with Keith and Lance’s cries.

Each wild thrust sent a jolt through Keith, and he felt it echo through Lance - though Keith had been at a loss as to what to do, Shiro had no problems fucking them both at once. He was strong, almost animalistic, and Lance was limber and between them Keith was breaking apart. He keened, head thrown back as Shiro shoved harder and harder into him.

He wasn’t going to last. It was too much, and far too good. He felt Lance move, and opened his eyes to find Shiro had braced one arm under the small of Lance’s back. Lance had hooked both arms around Shiro’s neck and they were sloppily kissing, hot and wet and beautiful. Lance was sounding increasingly desperate, and Shiro fucked harder, as if trying to spur Lance to orgasm _through_ Keith.

It worked. “I’m... going to come,” Lance warned with a delighted sigh, and then he did - burying his head in Shiro’s shoulder and screaming Keith’s name. He tensed and tightened around Keith, and Shiro fucked up into him so hard Keith saw stars, coming with a startled gasp inside Lance.

Shiro gave a few more brutal thrusts, just pushing the edge of pleasure for Keith before he pulled out. Keith couldn’t see, but he heard the flick of the condom, the frenzied masturbation as Shiro stroked himself to completion. He came with a hot splash over both Keith and Lance, grunts ebbing away into softening pants. For a while there was nothing but breathing, sweat drying in the air.

“Whoa,” Lance understated after a moment, breaking the silence. “ _Whoa_.” He rolled his shoulders, about to move but Shiro was there, supporting him under his arm and helping to lift him off Keith. Keith felt lighter without Lance’s weight on him, but he was left with the realisation that he was a mess - filled condom still on him, stripes of Shiro cooling across his thighs and ass. He started to roll, but heard Shiro shush him.

“Hold on, Keith, I’ll sort you out, just a sec.” His voice was calming, and Keith settled back into the bed. He raised his head a little to watch as Shiro pulled Lance to standing, gave him a soft kiss on his cheek. “Gorgeous,” he smiled, “Now go pee.”

“Yessir,” Lance chuckled, stretching his arms high above his head and wandering off in the direction of what Keith assumed was the bathroom. He threw a wink at Keith before disappearing behind a door. Shiro fetched the packet of wipes he’d used earlier, used one to delicately clean himself from Keith’s skin and the lube from his groin. He pulled off the condom, tying it off with the one he’d tossed aside at the end and chucking it into the nearest wastebasket. That done, he turned to face Keith with a huge, beaming smile.

“You okay?” he asked. Keith couldn’t find it in himself to do anything except nod and smile honestly.

“Yeah. A little mindblown,” he answered. Shiro sat crosslegged on the bed, naked and glorious. “God, you’re hot,” Keith said, unable to go any redder.

To his surprise, Shiro _did_ redden. “You too,” he said softly. There was a flushing sound and then running water, then Lance reappeared. 

“Go pee,” he instructed, repeating Shiro’s earlier order. At Keith’s confused face, he said, “Pee first, talk after.” Keith was still slightly lost but he did as he was told, rising and walking into the bathroom. Their bathroom was neat, filled with bottles of what Keith assumed were skincare products (they were not in an alphabet he recognised). Two people obviously lived here. 

Once finished in the bathroom, Keith stepped out to find Lance lying on his side, lazily stroking the skin of Shiro’s thigh. On seeing Keith was done, Shiro followed suit and stood, passing Keith as he used the bathroom.

“Sorry to be pushy but you gotta pee after. I got a urine infection once after a scene. It was the worst pain I’ve ever had in my life and I’ve shoved a lot of questionable items up my ass,” Lance announced. “Shiro had to look after me all weekend when I was crying my eyes out.” 

Keith nodded. That... made perfect sense. He’d been impressed by their practical approach earlier; this was merely an extension of it. Plus, if they were cuddlers, it meant they were clean doing it.

He sat down on the bed, and Lance shuffled across to lie with his head in Keith’s lap. He fiddled with his own fingernails, idly blowing at them. At the moment, the door opened and Shiro reappeared. Keith thought he’d have to move, but Shiro merely took a seat next to him on the bed and leaned in to kiss Keith’s forehead.

“So that was a hot piece of awesome,” Lance said matter-of-factly. Shiro nodded silently, and they were both silent. Not knowing what to say, Keith froze and the moment lengthened, becoming awkward. A thousand thoughts burned to life instantly - it was a one time deal, thanks but no thanks, we were secretly filming it, nice tiny dick loser - and were quashed as Lance went on, “Again, again?”

He was looking at both Keith and Shiro with shining, naked hope, face illuminated with a joyful smile. Keith and Shiro exchanged a glance, Keith’s desire displayed for all to see, and Shiro answered for them both.

“As much as you like.”

* * *

_** TWO MONTHS LATER ** _

The video was sitting in iMovie, finished and edited. It had taken a surprisingly short amount of time - longer than that to plan, and Shiro had been right - planning scenes was actually a level of fun all in itself. Keith watched Lance eat from a carton of ice cream, entirely ignoring the ready video. He kept glancing from Lance to the screen, increasingly annoyed, until he cracked.

“Lance?”

“Hmm?” Lance answered, spoon in mouth.

“Why. Aren’t. You. Uploading. It.”

Lance’s eyes widened in realisation, and he grinned. “Someone a little eager?”

“No,” Keith retorted. “Just want to see what sort of stupid cheesy name you come up with this time.”

There was a brief pause, and then Lance burst out laughing. “Oh my god, that’s too good. You thought _I_... Shiro, did you hear that?”

Keith looked over to see Shiro’s eyes purposely diverted to the screen, fixedly avoiding Keith’s questioning look. The tips of his ears were red.

...no.

“Wait, hold on,” Keith said, slightly dizzy. “You wrote about how big your OWN cock was?!”

“Shut up,” Shiro mumbled, sitting down in front of the laptop and pulling open Lance’s channel, and hitting Upload.

Trepidation in his gut, heart pounding, Keith stood and watched as he filled out the tags and description, then waited with baited breath as Shiro clicked into ‘title’. Too slowly, he began to type.

** ‘TWINK SPITROASTED BY TWO AGGRESSIVE TOPS’ **

“It’s terrible,” Lance assessed, but he was grinning. “Perfect.”

“Yeah,” Keith said, smile creeping across his face. “Perfect.”

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the wonderful support. Every single comment has blown my mind and I'm beyond grateful - I've never found a fandom so positive and engaging (especially in light of the crap from the last week). Thank you so very much.
> 
> Prequel fic coming soon - When Shiro met Lance :P


	11. The Other Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bathroom scene, from Lance and Shiro's perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I was done with this but apparently not - block on Bad Boys produced this out of nowhere!

The worst part of all this was always holding the goddamn camera. When it all started coming to a head, when all he wanted to do was use both his hands to make Lance scream, he had to hold the fucking thing steady to get a good picture. It was a challenge in itself, and sometimes meant it took him longer to come because he couldn’t truly relax, but Lance was always so pleased with the result that he was secretly proud of himself for getting it done. Their camera was a very good one - though it was large, it was well-designed with good gripping handles, so keeping it stable was the hardest part.

This fucking phone was going to be the death of him. It kept slipping in his fingers. He was lucky that he’d locked a too-tight grip on it with his prosthetic but his phone case was smooth so he kept having to tip his hand slightly to correct it and shift it back. 

Lance’s muffled whimpers while his lips wrapped around his own oversized butt plug were not helping.

At least he was trying. The bathrooms stall doors were creaking with every thrust, and without Lance’s usual noise level the wet slapping noise of skin on skin seeming far too loud in the cold air. Shiro’d been anxious enough about this, public and courting discovery; the louder he felt they were getting, the higher his stress levels were rising. Top that off with the bastard camera sliding out of his bastard hand and Shiro was just praying for it to be over.

Even if it felt ridiculously, disgracefully good.

Lance was beautiful. He’d always been, right from the first moment Shiro had lain eyes on him, but he was glorious right now, clinging onto the stall for dear life as Shiro fucked it right out of him. Sweat dripped down his thighs, absorbed by his hastily-pulled down jeans, and Shiro’s hand pressed into forming bruise marks on his hips. He was completely high, mindless with pleasure, sucking the butt plug on instinct. He’d begged Shiro to let them try this, had wormed his way around Shiro’s sensible arguments about why it was too dangerous, had curled around Shiro, sensuous and needy, and suddenly all logical arguments seemed senseless in the face of Lance grinding in his lap.

Fuck it, Lance had been right, this was totally worth it.

As always, Shiro felt Lance beginning, saw his fingers flex tighter, watched him lift up onto the balls of his feet. It was happening - his own body sang with pleasure, with power. He forgot himself in the sheer moment, forgot he never spoke on camera, and gave a quick, begging command for Lance to come.

Lance obliged in short order, orgasm ripping through him, wrecking him. He hitched up to tip-toes and kept a hold of himself, screaming silently. Too good, it was too good, it was almost over. Shiro gave a last, grateful thrust as he felt his own body start to peak wit-

“hhhhNNNNAaaaaaaaagggggh!!!!!”

Shiro pulled suddenly out of Lance, recoiling in total shock from both his aborted orgasm and instant panic at the cry echoing in his ears. Lance was frozen still, but wide, fearful eyes turned around to face Shiro. Somehow, Shiro had the presence of mind to turn the livestream off, dazedly noting a mind-numbing live viewercount, and looked back at his boyfriend.

“Did... you just...”

There was a fumbling sound, then an enormous crashing noise as a stall door was flung open and someone ran full-pelt past their cubicle and continued straight out the door.

“Ohgodohgodohgodohgodohgod what the fuck we fucked up I fucked up you’re gonna get fired-“

“Lance,” Shiro said sternly in his most grown-up voice, belying his mirrored panic of Lance’s. Lance’s babbling cut off, and his face fell, shoulders slumping. Embarrassed, he yanked his pants up, and at Shiro’s pointed direction grabbed a wad of tissue and wiped down where he’d come against the stall door.

The bathroom was silent as they stood and listened. Shiro dropped his head and looked under the line of cubicles - no feet or legs. He deemed it safe to move and unlocked the door, stepping carefully out, Lance gingerly stepping him behind him. 

The only thing out of the ordinary that he could see was something on the floor in one of the empty cubicles across the way - he drew close, seeing it was a phone with a pair of earbuds attached. He picked it up as Lance stepped past him.

“There’s spunk on the wall,” he heard Lance say. “Shit, someone must’ve just been listening to us. Guess they liked what they heard.” His tone relaxed into cockiness, and his face lit up with a crooked grin as he pointed at the drying come on the back wall. He looked to where Shiro had picked up the phone and his eyebrows rose. “Holy _shit_ Shiro are you seeing this? I’m getting a fucking measuring tape, that is some serious distance. They _really_ liked what they heard.”

Shiro turned the phone over in his hands, and took a sharp intake of breath, enough that he felt Lance’s attention snap to him. 

His and Lance’s channel. On the screen. 

They’d been _watching_.

That... couldn’t be possible. Did they know? Was it some kind of stalker? Had someone figured out who they were? 

“Shiro?”

Shiro’s mouth moved but no sound came out for a second. Lance frowned, waiting.

“Us. Watching us.” Unable to get anything more coherent out as his mind raced, trying to grapple with _what the fuck_ , he held out the phone towards Lance. Lance’s eyes widened.

“Wait, hold on, that’s... impossible. Shiro, it has to be some kind of weird coincidence.”

“Coincidences don’t happen like that, this isn’t a movie.”

“No,” Lance said, nose wrinkling as he scrunched his face up in concentration. “No, BUT, there was that one IP address lately, remember? The one that was a campus address.”

Shiro’s eyes narrowed. A few days previously, Lance had noticed that their page statistics showed they had a viewer on campus - there had been a momentary worry but Lance had assured Shiro he didn’t give a shit about his own self being discovered and they both knew they had been careful to keep Shiro unidentifiable. This... threw up a complication. How had they been found?

Shiro hit the home button, and realised the problem was far, far bigger.

“Uh... I think this is Keith’s phone.”

“...you fucking _what_.” Lance snatched the phone out of Shiro’s hand, scowling. “No way, Keith’s phone still has the default background and this,” he scoffed, eyes widening as he saw what Shiro had seen, “...th-this is Keith’s phone.”

“Yes, it is,” Shiro said, expression going slack as he realised that for the first time in a very long time, he had no idea where to go next, or how to fix the situation. He settled for watching Lance and saw a mix of a baker’s dozen’s worth of emotions playing over Lance’s face, before, impossibly, Lance’s entire face lit up with sheer wellsprung joy.

“ _Dude_ ,” he cried in his must unfettered happy tone, and Shiro winced, bracing himself for an onslaught.

“Oh my god this is the best fucking day of my life well maybe second after you took me home for the first time but oh my god I can’t fucking believe it this is a red letter day-“

“Lance...”

“-I mean I hoped and I dreamed and Keith was jerking off to us! To us, Shiro! Jerking! Off! And look!” He broke off, gesticulating wildly in the general direction of Keith’s now-dried come on the wall, arms overly expressive, punctuating every phrase with a stab towards the wall. “Are you _seeing_ this distance, he came, like, _so_ hard-“

“Lance.”

“-like okay we can both come pretty hard but come on, this is good, right? Oh god Keith jerked off to us - wait, does he know it’s an us? Shit, what if he does? Did he know we were here? Did he follow us in here? Was it an accident? How the fuck-“

Shiro sighed, summoning patience from deep, _deep_ down. “Lance...”

“I bet he doesn’t even know it’s you, you know. Oh shiiiiiiit maybe it’s just me? Oh my god is he stalking me? That’s... like... so good but soooo bad but so good and-“

“ **Lance**.” Shiro’s tone finally turned firm, and Lance stopped mid-sentence, staring at him. He stared, owl-eyed, at Shiro, and Shiro shook his head, not quite able to fight the fond smile that broke out. “We need to consider that Keith might be a little upset.”

Lance’s mouth formed around a very tiny ‘oh’, before he shut his eyes tight and sagged slightly on the spot. “Oh... god. I hadn’t got to that yet. Shit, he’s going to be fucking mortified and it’s Keith, he’s got the emotional maturity of a fence post.”

Against his better judgement, Shiro actually laughed at that, then winced. “Hey, not nice.”

“You laughed because it’s true.”

“Still not nice. We have to fix this.”

“Can I fix it by sitting on his face?”

“...No, Lance.”

“What if he sat on my face?” Shiro did not dignify that with a response. After a moment, Lance stuck his tongue out. “Alright, fine, we’ll do it your way. Is he even going to want to talk?”

“Not tonight,” Shiro said after a moment’s consideration. “We’ll let it go for tonight, he ran out of here so fast he’s probably in full panic mode.”

“Bet you a dollar he doesn’t turn up to class tomorrow. Bet you _two_ dollars.”

Shiro ignored him, but smiled internally at the pout that his lack of a response provoked. “Probably don’t want to leave it go too long - Keith overthinks things and he has a tendency to bolt when he’s scared.”

Lance nodded. “Tomorrow evening. If he’ll even listen.” Shiro watched as Lance’s face lit up. He looked down in the phone in his hands, then looked back at Shiro, grin broadening.

“...Hey, I’ve got the _best_ idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [cheers bae](http://fayheyhey.tumblr.com/post/151992197260/an-omake-to-chapter-6-of-good-boys)


End file.
